My Horrible, yet Epic Adventures
by PirateKingNinja1
Summary: My life as an anime watcher was pretty good. Okay maybe not good but there was no downside. That is until a hurricane hit my school. Now I'm in the Soul eater universe. And while I am here with my trusty friend Ninciao. We're gonna turn Death City upside down!
1. Chapter 1

"A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body."

I always think about that saying when I watch my favorite anime, 'Soul Eater.' The humor was good, the action was epic, and the suspense was thrilling! I Liked the fan-fictions they had on this show, some were admirable, others where... Just weird. My favorite character is Chrona, I still have no idea if Chrona is a boy or a girl, but I really don't question it most of the time, I just enjoy the anime. "JAKE! Get off the computer and get downstairs and eat your breakfast or you'll miss your bus!" My mother yelled upstairs.

"Coming mom." I called back as I shut down my laptop and rushed into my bathroom to shower and change clothes. I came out in an orange unzipped hoodie and black jeans. My brown skin showed in the mirror, as did my coal black eyes. I stepped into my red and blue sneakers and rushed downstairs.

"Hurry up or you'll be late, like your usual record."

"I still don't get since I have a bike I just don't ride to school." I said still confused about the subject.

"Because you barely ride it, and the bus is more safe." she retorted back, looking at me sternly.

I let out a sigh knowing the argument would just be pointless and went to the cabinet.

"I'll just have cereal," I said avoiding eye contact with mom.

"I thought you liked my usual breakfast meal," she said showing at least a small percent of disappointment.

"Cereal, please." I reinstated, holding a box of Apple Jacks.

"Okay. Also, did you finish your homework?"

I froze as I was about to pour my cereal.

"I've been telling you all summer. And now that the school year is starting you still haven't changed. How are you supposed to become an artist/slash writer if you keep slacking?"

I always hated when she lectured me, it was like a hornet with a swollen stinger still stuck in your neck.

"Don't worry, when have I ever steered you wrong when it came to work?" I questioned with feeling that my pride was being tugged at.

"Many times, at the last minute."

"Well, you got me there."

I finished off my breakfast, and with a goodbye I flew out the door and ran to my bike, but not before seeing dark clouds in the distance.

"Hello P.K.B." I named my black-painted bike with the initials P.K.B on the side, seeing as how what mom won't know won't hurt her or me.

I pedaled out of my drive way and started down the road.

"Well, if it isn't PK-san"

I looked to my side and saw my one and only friend, Ninciao. I thought it was a weird name, she said she didn't like her old name, Sienna. So she changed it, seeing as how she thought it made her sound Japanese. Ninciao was wearing a red zipped jacket, grey kaki's, black tennis shoes, and was riding a skateboard. Her skin was a chocolate brown, her eyes were grey, but showed a moon-like glow. She never liked skirts and only wore pants. She liked it since no other girl at our school did it. Also she had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"How many times are you gonna call me that? I thought you gave it up."

"Well, I thought to myself, why should old habits die hard?"

"And that's your philosophy?"

"I don't know."

"You really can be clueless."

"I really wouldn't say clueless as much as bored. So you have writers block? You haven't made an update to your fan-fiction in over a month."

"I had to do most of my homework over that month. And somehow I'm still not done." I said, slowing down as we turned a corner.

"So you're gonna do the usual and copy mine?"

"You read me like a book." I said as we stopped to cross the street.

"You know, I've known you for so long you've become predictable."

"Really? Cause' mostly I haven't even noticed" I looked up and saw the clouds in the sky start to darken.

"It's gonna rain soon." I said to her.

"The schools coming into view, let's hurry." She said as we already felt little drizzles.

We rode into school grounds, already being drowned out by the talking gossip, welcome of friends, and the rolling thunder. Ninciao kicked up her skateboard and set it in a section in her backpack, while I had to find an empty spot on a bike rack for mine. After at least 3 minutes I was victorious in finding one empty and at the end of the rack.

"Let's hurry." I said as a drop landed on my head.

We ran into a different entrance of the school. Seeing countless students run into the front entrance of the school. Some were pushing and shoving trying not to get there clothes wet. Ninciao chuckled as some tripped and fell over others.

"They look like a herd of animals." She said with a childlike smile on her face.

"Your sense of humor frightens me." I said to her creeped out.

"Why thank you. As much fun as this is we should get to class."

"Alright." I said walking away from the sad spectacle we just saw.

Thunder crackled across the sky and rain pounded at the windows of our classroom. Many student in the class were trying to stay awake as the teacher's boring, depressing voice echoed through the classroom. Even Ninciao was bored to the point of falling asleep. So was I, only I actually tried to care. And failed miserably.

*BOOOM*

A giant crackle from the storm was like a wakeup call to the entire class and the both of us as my eyes literally snapped open.

"Man, I really hate grammar. I'd go so far as to call it an evil subject that should never exist." I thought in my mind as the rain constantly tapped at the windows.

*DING-DONG, DONG-DING*

The sound of the school intercom came through my ears, although not as loud as the thunder.

"Attention students." Came the voice of what sounded like the principle.

"Due to the storm, A hurricane warning has been issued to the school, and the advice that all students and faculty stay away from the windows."

"Well that's reassuring" I thought as I scooted my desk over like the other students who were in front and behind me.

"I repeat all students an-

*Crssssshhhh!*

The rest of the principles sentenced was drowned out as the storm's violent winds broke all the windows, sending some of the students to the floor, including me.

The entire room was filled with screams and outbursts like: "GET DOWN!, HOLY $#%&, I DON'T WANNA DIIE!

I crawled over to Ninciao's desk as she hid under it.

"Beats another boring day of studying, huh?" She said with a hint of excitement. Only her face showed that she was as scared as I was.

"STUDENTS!" The teacher tried to yell over the wind.

"IF YOU WOULD FOLLOW ME! WE WILL CALMLY WALK OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM, INTO THE HALLWAY!"

But as soon as he opened the door, the students clamored to the door. Pushing and shoving to get outside. I tried to get up from under the desk, but Ninciao pulled me back down, looking more scared than I thought.

"Come on Ninciao! We have to go!" I yelled at her as I tried to pull her just shook her head and held on to my arm.

All of the students including the teacher were gone. It was just us. I pried Ninciao off of me to at least see how bad the storm was. When I looked up cautiously out the window...I nearly froze.

I crawled back to Ninciao's desk trying to look little to not scared as possible.

"What did you see?" She said with a little piece of hope in her voice.

I pulled her into a hug and put her head under my chin to shield her eyes.

"It's best that you don't look." I said as tears started to fill my eyes.

A humungous hurricane was heading straight for the school. Some who saw it yelled it out and then panic started to snowball. Millions of screams could be heard from where I was sitting.

"P.K..." Ninciao choked out through my shirt.

I squeezed her into my chest tightly as I heard the hurricane get closer. Her voice sounded muffled as I could only hear the piercing wind.

I could feel myself being lifted up before then feeling nothing at all...

.

.

After what felt like hours or days or maybe even years. I felt something... Stone-cold ground. Wait, did the storm throw me to the ground? ...NINCIAO! My eyes pried themselves open and I pushed myself from the ground and stumbled a little before falling on my butt. I looked around to see that it was night-time. The shops around me had their lights on. Still open, but no one was around. Almost like as if it was a ghost town. Then I looked at the sky. I froze on the spot. THE EFFING MOON HAD A FACE! AND IT WAS SMILING! Okay, pull yourself together P.K. You're just hallucinating. Wait, Ninciao! I sprang back to my feet and looked around.

"Aw man, I really hope I'm wrong about where she is. And I really hope I'm wrong about where I am!" I thought to myself as I ran.

Block after block, alley through alley. I turned a corner and stopped when I saw it. There was no doubt about it. That black hair, that jacket, those shoes... she was sitting down hugging her legs and I think she was crying. She was sitting next to a flight of stairs that looked familiar, but I didn't want to remember at the moment. I went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I said trying to act casual.

Her head popped up with a gasp and looked in my direction. Her eyes were red from the tears she was letting out.

"Pk?..." She asked softly, as if I was a ghost.

I stood up and pointed my thumb to my chest.

"The one and only." I said, feeling proud of the smile I brought to her face.

Then her happy smile turned into what looked like she was so scared she was about to have a heart attack.

I turned around...I wish I didn't. I wish I had just sat there with Ninciao and waited, but I didn't. I turned around, and what I saw confirmed everything. A Kishin, and not just any Kishin. This Kishin was supposed to be Maka and Soul's 99th Kishin soul also known as: Jack The Ripper. That confirmed it. I was in the Soul Eater universe, and I was gonna die right before any action started.

"WaNt MoRe POweR..." Was what Jack had said to us as he licked his razer-sharp claws with blood-lust shining in his eyes.

He raised his arm ready to strike both of us. If I was gonna die, I was gonna at least do something before that. So I shielded myself (even though it won't work) with my arms.

Momentum built up in me as the hand came down. I closed my eyes, as to not see how much pain I'll be in.

*CLANK*

.

.

Huh, clank? I opened my eyes and could not help but say,

"Holy $%#!"

Jack's razor-sharp claws came down one of my arms which saved the other arm to move another day. But what replaced that was a...sword?

My arm transformed in to a sword...Epic!

But that epic moment was short lived when Jack used his OTHER claw.

"Well, that was a short-lived moment of awesomeness." I thought as I closed my eyes again. Ready to die.. Again.

*CLANK*

Again with the clank!

I opened my eyes and expected to see my other arm transform. Instead, something just as good if not better.

A person wielding a red-black zigzagged scythe stopped the other claw. And I knew these two all too well.

Scythe meister: Maka Albarn, and scythe weapon: Soul 'Eater' Evans. Just saved my life.

"Hey, are you both alright?" were the first words out of Maka's mouth.

I nodded, still amazed at what I'm seeing.

"You should get your meister to safety." She said to me.

Meister? What's she? I looked over to Ninciao, who was as shocked as me, but scared at the same time. Then it hit me. She thinks Ninciao's my partner.

"Uuh. Right, thanks." I said as I put down my arm off his claw seeing as how Jack was more preoccupied with the person that interrupted his meal. I ran over to Ninciao and pulled her up. She still acted limp as I lead her up the steps. I ran up the stairs and far away enough to see the battle already start. I realized my sword arm went down to my elbow and I was careful not to hurt Ninciao with it when I set her down next to the wall of a house. I looked over to see the battle that was just about over.

"Man, I wish I saw what happened! Wait a minute, I'm not supposed to even be here. Aw crap! This is bad. If fan-fictions have taught me anything, it's that since the universe I'm in has already set the wheels in motion for what will happen. Since Ninciao and I are here, we've destroyed that order! Now that we're here, the universe might find ways to keep that order and kill Ninciao and I. Or it might squeeze me in with the world, and leave us alone. WOW! I haven't thought this long in a while. I was so lost in thought I didn't see Maka tap my shoulder.

I yelped and turned to greet her in the best way I could.

"*gulp* H-hey, thanks for saving us. We are..kinda new to town. I'm Pk, and that's Ninciao." I said, trying to play it cool and act like I don't know any of them. I gestured to Ninciao, who got over her little waterworks show and rushed over to me. Man, she can bounce back when she is amazed.

"I'm Maka, Nice to meet you two. And this is my weapon partner, Soul."

"Heh, a guy like me is too cool to be introduced like that, Maka."

I still can't believe I'm meeting. NO, I'M IN FRONT of my favorite duo from my favorite anime! don't get me wrong, I still favor Chrona more, it's just that at this moment I was ready to just spaz out.

"Well, if you'll excuse us we need to make a call to Lord Death." Maka said walking past us.

"Can we come?" That was the first thing Ninciao said since we landed here.

"Um, sure it's okay." Maka said, a little confused at her excitment.

Maka walked up to a shop window and breathed on it, fogging up the glass, and then wrote the number to Lord Death himself.

"42-42-564, whenever you wanna knock on death's door." She recited as blue waves started to appear over the mirror, and a bright light enveloped it.

"Hello? Lord Death, are you there?" She questioned, almost as if the mirror was a phone.

Then a cartoony version of the grim reaper appeared With three holes in his skull and what looked like three long teeth under the holes. If I didn't know the series I'd say that was a mask.

"Meister Maka reporting." She said, stating herself.

"Yeah, yeah, hello meister Maka. How are you doing? How did it go?" Came the cartoony sounding voice that Lord Death used. I know the voice is fake, but he makes it sound really convincing.

"I've just collected the 99th Kishin soul, sir. Now we just have one witch soul to collect and we'll be done." She said to Lord Death, looking proud of herself.

"Well done Maka. You're proving to be just as excellent a meister as your was." Lord Death said with glee, Earning a chuckle from Maka.

"Oh boy, here comes 'you know who'." I thought to myself in dread.

"HEY! Soul Eater!" Came the annoying voice which snapped our peaceful moment.

Up walked Maka's overprotective, cheating, and in my opinion weird father, Spirit.

"If you even think of touching my Maka, if you lay a hand on her. As a death scythe, no...As her father, I will freaking kill you! You got me, you little octopus head?" He said, threatening the already not caring scythe weapon.

"And here comes two of my funniest moments in this episode." I thought to myself, chuckling.

"What are you smoking? See how cool I am? You think I'm gonna settle for a flat-chested girl like her?" He replied cooly, pointing his thumb at his chest.

That did it.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAAAY! ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME MY MAKA'S NOT ATTRACTIVE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU MADE A MOVE ON HER YOUR A MAN AREN'T YOUUU!" He literally screamed, pushing his face and half his body into the glass as if it was rubber.

"You know you're, a little annoying." Soul retorted, and irratated expression on his face.

Spirit turned his head to Maka, his expression changing from crazy to father-loving.

"Maka, your dad loves you." He said with care. But Maka just turned her head away with hate.

"Here it comes." I thought with glee and I think Ninciao was thinking the same thing too.

"Don't waste your breath on me. There's no way I'll ever consider you my father." She said with no mercy in her tone.

That did it. The shocked expression on his face sent Ninciao and I to the floor, busting a gut. And it may have been worth giving us away.

"Hmm? And who are you two?" That question sent us right back to our feet. The hilarious moment was gone and now for the moment of truth. I hope I don't screw up.

"I'm Pk, and this is my meister Ninciao. We're new to death city and we were hoping to enlist in the DWMA. We got lost finding the place and ran into a Kishin and were saved by these two." I said, hoping I didn't give away too much information.

"I see, well I look forward to seeing you two in action in the future. Now then, as I was going to say. As you know if a meister pair collects 99 evil souls, souls that have strained and become Kishin eggs, and additionally collect the soul of one witch, then the weapon will obtain the qualifications necessary to become a death scythe, one of my instruments. But it's that last soul that's a bit tricky. You two made it this far, but you should know there are countless meisters who have lost their lives when they challenged a witch. You'll need to be very careful maka ,but if you're not lucky maybe the death scythe you create will be as powerful as the one your mom created before you." He explained even though I already heard it.

"Right." Maka said, listening with utmost attention.

"Also, please do be sure not to make any mistakes. This last collection, the witch's soul, is is very important. If you slip up all of the 99 kishin souls you two have collected will be confiscated." He said trying to sound serious. Although I thought it was serious.

"We understand, sir." Maka said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we'll make a clean job of it, no worries." Soul said, full of himself.

"In that case, I'll see you two later. And I hope to meet your acquaintances, Pk and Ninciao." Lord Death said as the mirror shined bright before it turned back into just a regular mirror.

"Ninciao and I are royally screwed." Thought to myself.

.

We arrived at the witch Blair's pumpkin house. I always thought of Blair as annoying, and I hope she doesn't see me. Not that I care, I just don't want to get a nosebleed, although I might not.

"This must be the house of where the witch Blair lives." Maka said looking at the architecture that was pumpkins. I think I could still hear Blair singing in there.

"A pumpkin house, That's cool." said Soul, being very lax about the situation.

"I wonder if it's edible." Said Ninciao, licking her lips.

"Looks tasty, but sneaking into a house isn't very manly. Why don't we just charge right in?" Soul questioned, not even thinking his plan through.

"We can't, she's different from the other ones we faced so far." Maka cried out as Soul barged ahead anyways.

"Let's go!" He said, getting a running start.

"Hey, wait, come back here!" Maka yelled, surprised by his rush.

"I will predict the future, and say Soul lands in her bathtub." Ninciao said with a smirk on her face.

Then Maka ran in too, either to prove Ninciao wrong or to whack some sense into her partner.

"Shall we follow?" Ninciao asked, walking to the house, gleeful as ever.

"After you." I said, following.

"Maybe if I hide at the door, she won't see me." I thought to myself.

Ninciao knocked before walking on to see Maka pointing at Blair, Soul out cold with a bloody nose, and Blair in the tub with the soap bubbles censoring her body.

"Hey, what do you know? I was right Maka." Ninciao chirped, looking at the scene before her.

"So, who's that cute boy hiding behind the door?" Blair asked with a smile.

Crap, she saw me. I better not look like an idiot. I walked into the room and through some miracle saw Blair and didn't get a nosebleed.

"So you're Blair, huh?" I said, trying to sound professional.

"So you know my name? And what would you want with me?" She said, trying to sound seductive.

"Nothing really. The two of us are just spectators." I said pointing to Ninciao.

"Soul, would you transform into a scythe already?"Maka said to soul.

"Yeah, working on it Maka. Alright witch lady, naked or not, I'm still gonna defeat you and eat your soul." Soul said, tissues in both of his nostrils.

"Witch lady?" Blair said, slightly confused.

Then soul transformed into a scythe into Maka's hand, ready to fight.

"Oh wow! He really became a scythe. Can you transform into something?" Blair said, looking at me with excitement.

"I transform into a sword." I said to her, shrugging.

"After I take your soul. Soul will be a death scythe, and I'll have created a weapon stronger than my dad." Maka boldly stated.

"I like it." Blair declared as he leapt off the edge of her tub and transformed into her witch garments.

"Why don't you be a good little girl and give it to me?" She said, smirking lightly under the brim of her hat.

I remembered what happened next and grabbed Ninciao by the hand and ran straight out of the house. I ran fast enough to see an energy beam erupt from her house, signaling Maka and Soul's defeat.

"Round 1: Blair the witch." I said as Ninciao let out a whistle.

"We should probably find a place to sleep tonight." Ninciao said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, but we don't have any money." I said, a little sad.

"Well, we'll think of something." She replied as we started walking away from te house.

.

We were walking around the city looking for some kind of miracle. And that miracle was shot down with each stop at a place to stay or at least sleep. So I gave up. I plopped down on a park bench, defeated.

"Man! We'll never find a place to stay." I said with disappointment in my tone.

"Well, if the universe cares, we might get a lucky break." Ninciao said, trying to brighten my spirits.

"I could give you two a place to stay."

We both looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Up here you two."

We looked up and saw an old lady in a blue cloak and blue pointy hat, riding on a broom.

"Hey, you're a witch." Ninciao stated, looking at how the broom was floating.

"Yes I am, but I prefer not to be called that. I'm more of a old sorcerer." She stated with a smile.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, but I'm a weapon." I said thinking she might go away.

"So?"

That was not the reaction I was expecting.

"What?" Was all I could say.

"So? I don't care that you're a weapon."

"Really? Wait, what's the catch?" I said knowing it was to good an offer.

"Well, I would like help at my house seeing as how I'm not able use as much magic as I was when I was young. So, will you accept my offer?"

It was a choice I couldn't go on. If this was a show, somebody would say something like, "DON'T DO IT, YOU'LL DIE!" or something but in this case.

"I accept." Was Ninciao's acceptation.

"Me too." Was mine.

"Great, follow me. My abode is not far from here. My name is Odawa." She said, introducing herself as she floated slow enough for us to follow.

"My name's Pk." I said.

"Ninciao's mine." Her voice rang in the alley.

"Nice names." She responded.

.

"We're here." She proclaimed.

It was... A clothing shop. A small one at that.

"Do you get customers?" I said, out of curiosity.

"I get some. But not an overflowing crowd or an empty store. Just enough for the store and some for me left over." She said as she unlocked the door.

As we opened the door we were welcome with the sound of old classic music on a record player. I have to admit the atmosphere was like when I was dragged by my mother to get new cloths...Mom, dad, everyone. I'll never see them again.

"I miss them too." Ninciao said feeling the same way as she took my hand and we walked in.

"You'll both move some things around and do some chores around the store like cleaning dusting and unpacking. You'll be able to use any of the cloths in the store, only if you ask for my permission. You'll both share one of the two bedrooms I have upstairs. Are there any more questions?" She said, turning around as we saw her go behind the counter.

"No". I said as I smiled to my new boss of my entire life.

"Good. Now then, let's hit the sack." She said as she floated upstairs.

.

We found the room we were sleeping in, and as soon as I saw the bed my body fell straight into the pillow. I was never so happy to see a pillow in my entire life.

"I'm going to see if I can get some good pajamas." Ninciao called back, walking out.

So, I'm in the Soul Eater universe. I already landed a job and a place to stay. And to top it all off, it's only the first episode. Man this is the best/worst day of my life. And only can get better/horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

First of which, I don't own soul eater. Second Pk (that's me) May say lines from other old and new cartoons, movies and video games. Can you identify them? Third Pk (me again) and ninciao will get into adventures that will not be included in the soul eater plot, but just was written in there for laughs. I will title them as NON-ch. Also, can someone please tell me what a beta reader is?

So without further ado, it's time for me to kick butt and chew bubblegum…. WHO TOOK MY GUM!

Ch.2: Was it worth it…maybe

The peaceful sleep I had on this bed was the best I have had in years.

"Wake up!" that was the voice of Old lady Odawa that broke my peaceful slumber and caused a meeting with my face and the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?" Was all I could reply to my new Boss of my life. That's right, I actually had a nickname for her already.

"The customers are coming, you stink, and it was funny." She replies with that last part bringing a grin to her face.

"Yeah well, maybe find some other way to bring pain and misery to me." I said trying to stretch out the kinks I have from the fall.

"Hmm. I may put that into consideration when you're slacking on the job." She said floating out of the room.

"What makes you think I'll be slacking?" I snapped back offended.

"You have that slacker look." She said leaving the room.

"I do not look like a slacker." I said getting up to fix the bed. Only to see the bed already made up.

"_Wait. When did? Did I actually sleep ON the bed!"_ I pondered in my mind to myself. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the man-made imprint I had left on the bed.

"Well, now that that theory has been. It's time to live out my second day in the soul eater universe. And it's still the first episode.

I walked out the door to run into ninciao wearing…A full on red pajama suit with lord death's face on the shirt. It felt a little weird staring at it.

"It was all I could find." She said with a shrug.

"Even still, it's kinda creepy." I said pointing at the unblinking face.

"Shows what you know, you were out like light when I came back." She said with her arms crossed.

"Well you got me there." I said scratching my head in defeat.

"So, how are you taking it?" She questioned.

"You mean the fact that we're in this world that we shouldn't even exist in and that we will never see our family and loved one's again because they know were dead? I am surprised I'm taking it so well." I answered.

"I was crying a little last night. I mean there were so many things I wanted to do." She said with her head down in gloom.

"Well, look on the bright side. We are living every fan fiction authors dream." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah well, at least you're happy. I'm still trying to figure out how were even gonna pull this off." She said taking my hand off her shoulder.

"We'll have to train if were gonna collect any souls. The training will be horrible, but we'll pull through and when that happens. We will be an unstoppable duo. Nothing will be able to stop our rise to the top! NOTHING!" I proclaimed with supreme epicness.

"But, we don't know how to train, you can barely turn into a weapon, we haven't even enlisted yet into the DWMA, and we don't even know if we are both partners. Let alone know if our soul wavelength's match." She stated, shooting every last bit of pride I had left in me and leaving me depressed.

"NO MATTER!" I yelled rising out of depression, "We will find a way, I will become a death weapon, AND I WI-"*bonk* I felt a cold, hard, flat, heavy, thing smack my head.

"I told you you were a slacker." Odawa stated as she had a frying pan in her hand. HOW CAN SHE BE SO OLD AND YET HOLD THAT THING! LET ALONE HAVE ENOUGH STRENTH TO WHACK ME WITH IT! And also… OOOOOOWWWWW!

"You two have your first customer, try not to scare him away." She either said or warned.

"You can count on us boss." Ninciao said with a salute. In the pajamas that salute made her look like a child.

"Y-yeah, sure whatever." I grunted out in pain. This is gonna be a long day.

.

.

After a shower and another pan-whack from the old witch for taking too long to find something to wear I finally made it to the counter of the shop. I chose a black t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. I even found a skull-cap with skull and crossbones, except the skull was wearing a king's crown and the cross-bones were replaced with twin pistols. I knew from that moment on this cap would be my signature wardrobe. Yes, it was just that cool to me. I was wearing the shoes I wore when I came to this world, seeing as how there weren't any shoes in the shop.

I saw the customer looking at a black suit. Wait a minute. The man turned around and- OH GOD it was spirit! This is bad. This is indefinitely bad. I somehow wonder how I didn't even notice his blood-red hair. I mean look at it! A bull from a mile away could recognize it! If he recognizes me, IM SCREWED! Okay, maybe I'm overreacting but still. He probably saw me and ninciao laughing at him in the mirror yesterday.

"Hey, you." He said getting my attention. Crap! THIS IS IT! GOODBYE AWSOME WORLD! GOODBYE CHANCE AT MEETING CHRONA!

"Aren't you a little young to be working at a clothing shop?" He questioned, making me relax.

"Why yes, yes I am." I said trying to sound like I wasn't going to crap myself.

"Hm," He pondered looking at me really closely. And quite frankly, I was READY to crap myself. Then he looked at my skull-cap and pulled away.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else. Maybe the next store will have what I need." He said walking away and out the door. I sighed in relief befo-*BONK*.My face hit the counter and I fell to the ground clutching my head in agony.

"You lost a customer. That's a penalty." Odawa said, floating on her broom holding her 'frying pan of doom'. And I think the flat end of the pan was smoking.

"YEOOW! And what does a penalty get me!" I questioned in pain.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that. " She said with a smirk.

"I have to admit it's pretty funny." Came ninciao's voice as I looked up to see her wearing a Black baseball cap turned backwards, a grey unzipped hoodie showing the green shirt underneath, and purple jeans. She was also wearing the same shoes she wore when she came to this world.

"Nice choice." I complimented, feeling the pain subside a little. *BONK* Then she whacked ninciao. And she fell to the floor clutching her head to.

"That was for taking too long to get dressed, letting your friend lose a customer, and for laughing at your friends pain. Since you both are weapon and meister, you two should share equal pain."

"We actually don't even know if we are even partners." I said rubbing the bump on my head.

"Partners or not, you both will share each other's pain when you slack off." She proclaimed. "So get back to work."

"Yes ma'am." We both said to her.

.

.

It was later in the day and the sun was about to set, giving the store a golden glow.

"Let's go." Ninciao said to me at the counter.

"Right." I said, ready to walk out the door.

"Where are you two going?" Came Odawa's voice from behind us.

"We were gonna train." I said.

"And how are you going to do that?" She questioned.

"We'll figure something out." I said bluntly.

"Hmm, I see." She said rubbing her chin. "Pk, before you go could you close up shop for me?" She questioned.

"But, it isn't night yet." Ninciao said with a confused look on her face.

"Uhh, sure why?" I questioned.

"Since you both are so preoccupied with this. I might as well help you get a little further to your goal." She stated.

"What are you trying to say?" Ninciao questioned.

"I'm going to train you two. And help the both of you become a strong duo." She answered.

"WHAT!" ninciao and I exclaimed in unison.

"Since I am letting you two stay with me I might as well try and help you too." She said happily.

"But, why?" I said confused.

"In my early years I have dealt with kishins and weapons meisters like you two. I've had to kill and retreat at times. Sometimes I wondered why they attacked me until I found out myself." She explained to us.

"Wait, couldn't witches use soul protect?" Ninciao questioned.

"I was and still able to now. Some still found out anyway. When I saw both of you I thought I should have just left you two alone. But, when you both were looking for a place to stay, I wondered if you two would be different with my offer. When you didn't attack or show fear, I confirmed that you two were good and took you both in." She said to us.

"You make it sound like you're gonna die soon." I said bluntly, only to dodge a frying pan to the face.

""As I was saying, If you two are gonna be the perfect partners you might as well be taught by an expert who knows the situation. If you're gonna aim for that big of a goal pk. I hope you'll be able to endure the rough road ahead. So are you up for it?" She question.

Wow, talk about lucky. I already have a boss and a teacher. We just might pull this off.

"Heh, Bring it on we'll take on anything you dish out." ninciao said with excitement. You know, even though we are in an anime, I could almost hear some music in the background.

"All right then. Follow me." She instructed, leading us down the hallway. After a couple of turns we stopped at what looked like a steel-safe door. She waved her hand over the door and it opened. Wind was sucked in. All I could see was darkness. Then she turned around to face us.

"When you take this first step, there will be no going back. The training WILL possibly kill you. Are you willing to lay your life on the line to achieve the goal you so desperately want?" She questioned with the most serious face I have ever seen her use.

I sighed, crossed my arms and walked towards her. "We already have an academy where death is the headmaster. What else should we fear?" I said with a smile.

"Failure." Is what she said to wipe the smirk of my face.

"A wise man once said 'don't fear failure', so why should I?" I said.

"Then I hope you remember that, every time my training puts you closer at deaths door." She said looking over to me and ninciao.

"Ninciao, you are going to take just as much responsibility as pk will as a meister. Are you up for it?" She questioned.

"Hell yeah." She said with her fist clenched.

"Alright then, step forward." She said.

We took our steps into the room. You know when the heroes of an anime do the same thing, and a light erupts to show what they walked into? That didn't happen to us. Instead…We fell…INTO AN ABYSS! Ninciao was screaming her head off and I was screaming to.

"Lesson 1: compatibility. Try to survive the fall and transform into a weapon." Odawa said while riding her broom down to our level.

"PK! YOU HAVE TO CONCENTRATE!" Ninciao yelled to me.

"DON'T PRESSURE ME!"I screamed back.

"WELL HURRY UP!"

I tried to remember what I was doing when I first transformed. I thought of the weapon my arm was…CRAP! THE GROUNDS GETTING CLOSER! ALRIGHT, CLAM DOWN. THINK, THINK, THINK! A sword...THATS IT! I tried to imagine the sword again. A bright grey light enveloped my body. I felt like I was bending and molding into something. When the light faded, I thought I was looking through a misshapen window and darkness was all around me. Hold on, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS!. Wait, I… I transformed! YES! I DID IT! But this is no time to get excited.

"NINCIAO!" I yelled getting her attention. She turned and looked at me in disbelief.

"Pk! You did it."

"No time. Use me to stop from falling!"

"How!"

"Grab me and stab me into the wall. It should be able to slow us down!" I instructed.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said reaching out to me. As soon as she touched the handle I felt something, something weird.

With all her strength she stabbed the wall next to us, making sparks and rock fly. AND IT HURT! BUT I HAD TO ENDURE IT! The ground was getting closer and closer. The friction slowed down a little, but we were still coming in to fast. This might hurt.

*THUD*

*CLATTER*

And I was right. We hit the ground. Hard, but not as hard as I thought. I didn't feel as much pain as the wall, actually when I'm in weapon form I hardly felt the impact, but the tactic I used to slow our fall still hurt still hurt. I figured if I could think of transforming it would be really easy. I tried and… it worked. I transformed back into my normal body. I looked at myself and checked if I still was decent. I sighed in relief that I was alive and unscathed. I ran over to ninciao, who was on the ground from the impact.

"Ninciao, you alive?" I said with concerned.

She raised her hand and made a thumbs up. She got to her feet and wobbled a bit, but stabled.

"Well, that was fun." She said with a smile.

"Hey, when you were talking to her did you actually quote toona-LOOK OUT!" was what ninciao yelled before tackling me across the ground.

*Thud*

*CRASH!*

What the heck was th-HOLY $#!

"Now that you've learned to transform into a weapon. You must learn how to use soul wavelengths and survive." Odawa said floating next to crater created by her frying pan. SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS THAT THING MADE OF! Odawa grabbed the pan then floated a few feet away from us before snapping her fingers and the entire chasm was lit with torches showing what looks like a mix between a cave and an auditorium. Then she pulled out ANOTHER frying pan from behind her back.

"Pk, transform so we don't die." Ninciao said to me a little nervous.

"You better hold up your end to." I said imaging the sword before transforming into it. But, when she tried to lift me the feeling from before was gone.

"Man, your heavy!" She said grunting. Oh crap, this is bad.

"You two have to have your wavelengths on an equal level." Odawa said before throwing two frying pans at us.

"Come on ninciao. Hurry up." I said in a panic.

"Easier said than done." She snapped back. The frying pan was coming at alarming speed towards us, If I don't think of something….Oh man, I'm probably gonna regret this later. I transformed out of my weapon form and stood in front of ninciao, ready to take the blow. The echoing sound of the frying pans colliding with some part of my body was all I heard before lost consciousness.

.

.

.

Oh, god. My head. My eyes felt like lead was on them as I struggled to open them. With little success I looked around to see I was back in the bedroom. The entire room was bathed in the same golden glow from earlier. Wait a minute, I got a better look around me as I saw it was just light from the lamp. I looked out the window and saw the night sky. I tried to rise up only for pain to shoot through my chest head. I grunted in pain as I grasped my head. I was able to get a good look at the damage. Half of my chest was wrapped in bandages. Even my head was covered.

"So, you're awake." I heard. I looked around to see Odawa floating by the door. Seriously, is she paralyzed or something?

"That was a pretty bold move protecting your meister like that. If I was being serious, you would have died." She said floating to the bed.

"Is ninciao okay." I questioned.

"She's fine she healed quickly so she was able to work yesterday." Odawa explained. Wait, yesterday?

"How long was I out?" I strained to say.

"You've been out of it for two days." She said calmly.

"WHAT!" I yelled rising out of the bed only for the pain in my chest to bring me back down.

"TWO!" I questioned. That means I missed maka and soul's encounter with Blair twice. Tonight is the final night, and the night of their epic fail. I CANNOT MISS THIS! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! I slowly got out of bed, ignoring the searing pain.

"If you struggle any more you'll tear your body apart you idiot." She said as I was putting on my cap and shirt. She then blocked my path with one of her frying pans

"Something important is gonna happen today. I have to see it." I said through my teeth as I pushed away the pan.

" *sigh* At least let me heal you enough to walk right." She said to me. I turned around to face her as she put her hand on my chest and head. Then both hands glowed blue before the pain was gone. I felt great, like I just got out of bed. No pun intended.

"The damage left a nasty scar on your chest. You head will be fine." She explained.

"I think I'll keep the one on my chest on for the time being." I said as I unraveled the ones on my head.

I made my way downstairs to the counter to see ninciao ringing up a customer.

"Pk. You're okay." Ninciao said surprised.

"Yeah, what, you were scared of my little stunt?" I teased.

"Well I hope that 'little stunt' was able to knock some sense back into you." She said in a grouch.

"You two should hurry, I'll take over." Odawa said floating behind the counter.

"Thanks." Ninciao said as we headed out the door.

.

.

We were on our way to see the epic moment that started it all.

"So, do you know where the fight was?" Ninciao questioned making me stop dead in my tracks. "You don't know! I thought since you were more the expert than I was you knew every detail!"

"Hey give me some credit. At least I stayed up to watch it." I snapped.

"That's because you pick the worst possible time to watch the anime." She snapped as well.

"Okay, don't panic we'll just keep walking until we see or hear explosions." I said in a calm matter

*BOOM*

.

.

It took us long enough, but we finally made it. It was just like the anime, only I'm actually living it. We arrived just about in the scene where maka and soul argue.

"Hey maka, how's it going?" I greeted getting their attention, including Blair's.

"Well, well if it isn't the sword boy." Blair said.

"What are you two doing here?" Maka questioned.

"We thought you should have an audience to your final mission." I said with a smile. Although, since I knew what was gonna happen. I should warn them…NAAH!

"What's wrong? Having a little trouble?" Ninciao said.

"No, we're just fine." Maka stated annoyed.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Soul said to maka.

"Shut up, or were you just gonna try beating her by getting a nosebleed again?" Maka mocked, getting soul ever more mad. "Men are completely useless sometimes. You only ran into Blair's house in the first place because you knew she was taking a bath." Maka said.

"Now you're just making false accusations." Soul retorted. "And would you tell me how girls always come up with these wild assumptions in the first place!"

"Hm, women's intuition." Maka answered.

"Is that even real at times or is it just made up?" I whispered to ninciao. She just shrugged.

"I don't understand you sometimes." Soul groaned.

"Hey there scythe boy, is that dumb girl of yours giving you a hard time?" Blair questioned, sugar-coating each word. "Why don't you forget about her and come be mine? I would never ever yell at you like she is no matter what you did to me."

Man, this is that annoying part. She is almost like a kid at times. Or maybe that's just my opinion.

"Hold on witch, I'm soul's partner not you okay? Our conversations don't concern you." Maka stated to Blair. Then she turned to me. Oh god, why me?

"Well what about you sword boy? You wanna come with me? I bet we'll have a lot more fun than when you're with her." She offered. I just frowned.

"Look, ninciao may not be a lot of things." I began.

"HEY!" She shouted.

"But she's my friend and partner. And even for an offer like that, I'd still choose her over you." I said before I pointed at her, making my arm turn in to the blade of my weapon form. Funny, I didn't even think of it that time.

"Hmm, is that so? Well, we'll see about that." She said, sounding actually serious. Then she lifted bother sleeves. Wait a minute, wasn't she only supposed to lift one? It was too late to ponder as one of them was headed straight for us! I pushed ninciao away and dodge rolled to the other side to avoid being smacked into a crater. Maka then leapt into the air and sliced at Blair, but only getting the pumpkin. Maka landed on her feet just as Blair was about to attack.

"Pum, pumpkin, pumpkin, SMAKING PUMPKIN!" Is what she shouted as orange lightning formed around her hands then she clapped them together and sending it into the ground making an energy like pumkin appear. The shockwave of it sent maka a foot away. As she was getting up, Blair's hat started to form a hand then it grabbed maka by the leg and started swinging her around. She used soul to grab onto a ceiling of a house making some debris fall. Man this is epic, even though I almost died. I ran over to ninciao to check on her, but not before seeing Blair summon another pumpkin then floated in front of maka. After which she was unleashing a barrage of pumpkin missiles. I don't know if that's the actual name so I might as well let it be something. I had to pull her up and run to catch up s maka was dodging all of them. Then she lost her footing and slid down a houses roof. I had to squeeze in-between two houses to see her use soul to stop herself from falling off the edge.

"Soul I don't understand why you haven't been answering me." Maka said still dangling.

"Maka." Came soul's voice.

"There you are." She said. Then soul transformed back to his human form with his hand holding maka's.

"Stop talking." Was all he said before letting go. Then maka fell. Luckily there was a dumpster full of soft trash bags to cushion her fall.

"Hey what did you drop me like that for!" Maka said steaming mad at soul. Oh, yeah I tried to forget this part for two reasons. This is the first.

"I don't think we should be partners anymore maka. You see… I only want to be witch Blair's weapon now." Soul said as he turned around showing his pink heart-shaped eyes and he had a nose-bleed. Maka's shocked expression was funny, but soul's face just made me a little sick.

"Oh do you really want me?" Blair said acting like a little girl who just got her way. Or maybe that was just my opinion on how she sounded.

"Blair! You used you're magic to make soul want to be with you, that's a dirty trick." Maka said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You really are stupid." Soul said making maka confused. "Any man would choose a body like Blair's over your flat chest. She didn't have to trick me to pick me to make me pick her instead of you." Soul said, bringing a hurt expression to maka's face. This was the second reason. Just the fact that soul used a tactic like this was a little mean.

"You men... All of you, you're horrible. Cheating on every woman. But you, you I decided to trust. I put my faith in you. I can't believe this." She said with her fist clenched as tears started to form. "I WISH THAT ALL OF YOU WOULD JUST DIE!" She shouted. "Hey soul, you said all women make wild assumption without reasoning first right? Is that what you said? WELL WHAT REASON DO MEN HAVE FOR CHEATING! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She yelled.

"How'm I supposed to know, I can't answer that." Soul said with a toothy smile. Then his arm turned into scythe around Blair trapping her. "After all cool men don't cheat on their partners do they?" He finished as Blair let out an 'almost' cute whine. Maka looked up with an expression I couldn't read.

"MAKAA!" Soul shouted as he lashed out his other arm for maka to grasp. With a serious face she grabbed his hand as he transformed into his scythe form and slicing Blair in half, turning her into a witches soul. Or at least that's what they thought.

"We've got them all good job." Soul said holding Blair's soul in his hand. Or at least 'one' of them.

"PRESENTING THE NEWEST, COOLEST DEATHE-SCYTH DUO IN THE WORLD: SOUL AND MAKA!" Ninciao announced holding maka and souls arms up like they were wrestlers, making them both sweatdrop. Sometimes she can be so childish.

"That's right, once I eat this I'll be the coolest death scythe around. Besides, it's not the shape or the form that matters it's the soul right nothing else." Soul said to maka. Then he swallowed it whole and chewed then gulped it down. Then wind started to pick up around Soul.

"RAAAAHHH! THE POWER! I CAN FEEL INCREDIBLE POWEERRRRRR!" He roared as blades appeared on his body like spirit. And cue ultimate fail in three, two, and one. "Or not." He said before burping.

"What? No way." Maka said in disbelief. And right on cue, Blair walked next to them in cat form. I kneeled down to pet her, seeing as how her animal form is less annoying. She let out a meow, getting their attention.

"Don't tell me… You're not?" Maka said almost speechless.

"I never said I was a witch you just made that all on your own." She said as a mater a factly.

"Talk about irony." Ninciao said. Then in a puff of pink smoke she transformed back to her human form showing her purple cat ears that where hidden under her hat.

"I'm really just a cat with a ridiculous amount of power." She said as she was trying to get closer to me as I was pushing her away. Soul and maka were even more shocked by this statement.

"If she took her hat off while she was taking a bath we would have seen the cat ears. And this whole fiasco would have been for nothing." Ninciao explained.

"The shape and form don't matter isn't that right soul, right?" She questioned getting closer in their face than in mine.

"You've got to be kidding. Does that mean I ate 99 human souls and one cat's soul? That cannot be right." Soul said squatting on the ground.

"Did it taste like tuna." Ninciao questioned earning a sweatdrop from soul.

I walked over to maka to see her staring into space.

"And that's not all.." Maka said as she remembered lord deaths words. And seeing as how I can't let a moment like this pass up, I did a lord death impression.

"The witch's soul is very important. If you slip up all of the 99 kishin souls you two have collected will be confiscated. All will be confiscated. **All confiscated**." I said as I echoed the last word.

"Could you please stop?" She mumbled.

"Sorry." I said.

"So that means…. WE failed!" She stated.

.

.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT." Soul shouted as he revved his motorcycle and drove off. Then Blair summoned three pumpkins and flew after soul, with me and ninciao on the other two. And no we didn't know she would do that.

"He just ate you're soul you damn cat. What are you still doing up there!" Maka shouted at Blair.

"You aren't very smart are you little girlie? Don't you know all cats have nine souls?" She explained to maka. So that means Blair has to die eight times before actually dies. Not that I'm gonna kill her or anything.

"So soul, when are you gonna leave this dumb girl for me anyway?" Blair questioned.

"BLAIR GO AWAY! STOP FOLLOWING US WILL YA!" Maka shouted annoyed.

"Come on soul, you know you want to." She said with a smile on her face.

"This situation isn't cool at all." Is what soul said, even though I was too high to hear him. And the best part about this whole thing is that this is where the episode is supposed to go to black star, my least favorite character. Just because he's so annoying is why. But, since I'm here. There is no cut and I can live here forever. Or at least until mine and ninciao's covers are blown about us being in another dimension.

"AND LEAVE PK AND NINCIAO ALONE! THEY'VE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!" Maka shouted. Why maka why? I was being ignored. Then Blair turned to me.

"Ninciao let's go." Is what I would have said IF NINCIAO WAS THERE! All that was left was an empty pumpkin seat. I swear on Death the Kid's symmetry I will find one of odawa's frying pans and kill her.

"So pk, now that that girl of yours is gone let's have some fun." Blair said as she pulled my pumpkin closer to her.

Final synopsis of today: Was it worth it for the entire day to lead to this…. No.

Pk: HELLO! Pk here. And I hoped you've enjoyed the second chapter. Now I'm going to aks a favor to you soul eater fans, and I mean the expert ones. Me and Ninciao will enlist in the DWMA in the next chapter. And Me, being the adventurous type will try to look for some dangerous mission. Only for ninciao to do a simple protection mission for some princess. I know it's kind of weird, but it's the soul eater universe. A lot of stuff is weird so-

Ninciao: So we need you the reader to come up with the enemies for pk and me, but don't make them too tough. We want to live. So send in your not so best villain and we'll give you an honorable mention and a cheese sandwitch. Also following up that chapter will be a non ch. That will star blair and pk.

Pk: Why me. :'(

Ninciao: So as the old saying goes: Stay tuned and keep those laptops humming.

Odawa: And if you value your head you'll review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: A lie beyond a lie, can Jake pull this off?

The DWMA, Death weapon Meister Acadamy.

It's a school for weapons and meisters who have been shunned away from society for their powers.

Founded by Death himself, it stands as a last resort to stop the kishin from plunging the world into darkness.

But...above all else.

"Why the heck are their so many stairs!" I yelled climbing the seemingly endless stairway leading to the school.

It felt like hours as we started from the first step. This was worse that gym! Not that I'm out of shape its jut that this is a really long stairway.

For today I wore a green unzipped jacket showing the black t-shirt underneath.

I also found some black baggy jeans showing a skull on the right leg.

I'm still wearing the same shoes from when we entered this world.

And I got (begged) Odawa to turn my skullcap into a baseball cap with the same symbol on it.

When we reached flat ground I thought we reached the top. But my intentions were squashed when I saw another flight.

"That's it, I can't go on." I said falling flat on my back seeing the sun laugh at my pain. "Just, remember me with this." I took off my hat and showed it to Ninciao.

"Quit whining, we're almost there." She said ahead of me. "I can see the school right now."

Ninciao was wearing a black sleeveless wool shirt. Grey short pant that cut off at her kneecaps.

She wore the same shoes she had when we came here as well.

And she found a caramel colored scarf, it reached down to her waist.

"Really?" I asked looking up.

I could see the school up ahead.

"Forget what I said earlier." I said. "By the way why did you wear a scarf?"

"It looked cute." was her answer.

"I.. have nothing to argue with." I said.

When we finally reahed the last step I wanted to do a victory dance.

"Yahoo!" I heard.

But it slipped my mind upon hearing that.

"You two!" It said.

We looked up to see a kid standing on top of the giant skull above us.

The one and only (thank goodness) ninja assassin: Black Star.

_"So, we're in the second episode of the prologue. And this is after Black Star failed at killing Alcapone and his men. It's almost funny that-."_

"Hey you!" Black Star said pointing at me. "Are you new here!?"

Well that stopped my train of thought.

"Yes." I said.

Then he jumped off the skull and landed, shaking the ground beneath us.

"Do you want to know my name? I bet your just jealous tha you don't even know." He said.

"Jake who is this guy?' Ninciao asked.

"He's Black Star, the ninja assassin. And the one who shall surpass god himself." I said.

Why I explained that, I don't know. But I really hope that Black Star makes up some excuse.

"So you have heard of my greatness. It seems I'm so big a star I don't even know." He said and let out his usual big laugh.

"Black Star!" We heard.

At the entrence was none other than Black Star's weapon partner: Tsubaki Nakasuu.. Nakuska...Naketsku...I'm just gonna call her Tsubaki.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you." she said running up to him.

"I was just being admired by my fans." He said pointing at us.

"Hello." I said waving.

"Hi." Ninciao said also waving.

"I'm such a big star they know who I am." He said.

"Really?" She asked looking at us.

"You know we are prabably late weshouldbegoingbye!" I said quickly and grabbed Ninciao's hand and running into the building.

After running through the hall long enough I stopped after turning a corner.

"What was that for?" Ninciao asked.

"Well, I'm not really suppose to know any information on the anime to anyone in it.' I said. "The wrong kind of person could listen and... oh the horror of what could happen."

"So, you have to keep a lid on the whole 'us in an anime' thing?" She questioned.

"Exaclty." I answered. "But there is one thing I don't know."

"What's that?" She asked.

"I don't know a thing about this place. and I have no idea how to get to the death room." I said with my head down.

"I could help you." I heard.

That voice, I know it anywhere. The sick, evil, twisted, insane voice.

I turned to see, the witch Meduca in her nurse disguise.

_"Must resist urge to kill, must resist. Have. To. Put on. A. Smile!"_

"You two must be new here." She said.

"Yes, and by judging by how you look you must be the nurse here." I said putting on a small smile.

"Good guess." She said.

Although their was a different look hidden in her eye that didn't match her smile for a brief second.

Maybe I was to on target. I have to be careful around her. One mistep and I could have snakes in my lungs.

"So, the death room?" I asked.

"Right, follow me." She said leading the way. "So, what brings you to this school?"

Oh crap! That's the on question I didn't want to answer!

"We're here for education. But since jake is a weapon this place is the perfect place for us." Ninciao said.

Wow, she catches on fast.

"I see." She said.

0)0)0)0)0)

"Here we are."

It was the door to Lord death's office. It had the label 'Death Room' on it. There was also a skull in the middle of the door.

He stays in here all the time cause he can never leave the city. He stays in a mirror all the time.

"There you go." Meduca said opening the door for us. "Looking forward to seeing you two again."

When the door closed I thought I saw Medua staring at me with a wierd look. But I'm just gonna shake that off.

I saw the door close fully and saw it stood on it's own. It's as if our reality was severed completely by this one door!

Wow, that sounded.. Just wow

"Do we really have to walk under these?" Ninciao asked as we walked under rows of guillotines.

"Don't worry, these things have never fallen throughout the entire anime." I said.

"What about the manga?" She asked.

"I only read the manga when it was in book stores. I forgot to go online to read them. I think I stopped on when they attacked the castle. I think I remember most from a wikia I looked up But mostly on characters. And that's it." I said.

"I don't think that made me feel better." She said.

"Don't worry. The bad stuff comes weeks ahead." I said.

"That still doesn't make me feel better." She said.

"Let's just go I see the mirror now." I said

The main room looked like a barren desert. There were crosses everywhere. Each one held a kishin soul. I guess even Death himself shows mercy.

We walked up the steps leading to a mirror and saw it was blank.

"Isn't he in the mirror?" Ninciao asked.

"I think if he's not at the mirror we call him." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"What was the number?.. Death Death Murder?" I scratched my chin. "Oh! Now I remember."

I walked up to the mirror and breathed fogging it. I wrote with my finger 42-42-564.

Blue rings waved over the mirror and then a white swept over it entirely before Lord Death's appeared. Cartoony face mask and all.

"Hiya hiya. How ya doin? Nice to meet cha!?" He greeted.

"Yo." I greeted.

"Hello." Ninciao greeted.

"I'm guessing your here to enroll?" He asked.

"Yes." Ninciao said.

_"Okay, let's do a breakdown of events that happen. Kid destroys the tomb of Anubis in a asymmetrical induced rage and gets his ouls confiscated. _

_Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki confront Sid. And win. _

_Then they go to Stiegn, the one who turned Sid into a Zombie. And lose. Horribly._

_I'll also have to deal wth Meduca if I get injured. Wait, I'll have to deal with her anyway since Niciao and I are not in the school records._

_I should probably focus on how I get into the EAT classes instead of the NOT classes._

_I guess I'll have to u-."_

*Bonk!*

My thought where destroyed by the infamous Reaper Chop.

I gripped my somehow deformed head in pain as it changed back to it's regular shape.

"How long was I out?" I grunted.

"Not long." Death said. "Your partner has already left." He said pointing his large hand at where ninciao use to be standing.

"Oh crap." I said taking off to run.

But I stopped at the steps wondering about something.

_"Should I tell Lord Death about us? I mean he is Lord Death. And he is good at keeping secrets. Maybe I'll just say something that doesn't advance or even stop the plot altogether."_

"Lord Death.' I said turning to him.

"Yes?" He said tilting his head to the side.

I swear if I didn't remember what he looked like I'd forget he is the grim reaper. Well, at least he isn't jamacan.

"If you knew a set of events that would happen at a specific time. And you knew who they would happen to... Would you still try to stop the events? And would you hold it against the person that knew these events?" I asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Hmmm. That depends on the even and the person that knew them. But, I'm hoping the person knows what he or she is doing and put my faith in them to help shift the events a little but not to much so that everything doesn't go as bad as it should." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

As I walked down the steps I stopped at the bottom and gave Death my serious look. Well, as serious as I could muster.

"Lord Death. You have to keep this secret. If anything, only tell the person closest to you that could actualy help he or she. But above all else, this conversation was between us and us alone. I hope you understand." I said.

"Yes sir-re, cross my heart!" He said making a 'X' over where his heart is.

I made the same motion and started to make my way out.

"Jake." He said.

I stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"I hope to meet this person very often so he or she can help." He said.

The voice felt serious but still sounded cartoony.

"Right, I'll be sure to tell them." I said walking off.

0)0)0)0)

As the door closed behind me I stood there staring at the ceiling. Then I did a fistpump in the air with happiness.

_"That. Was.. Awsome! I actualy got that close into Death's comrade zone! I fell like suc right now. Okay, all I need to do now is look calm and collected. Just walk and act cool."_

But it was hard to do that with the big smile on my face. Now, where is the nurses office. Or in this case, the snakes lair.

0)0)0)0)0)

I was walking, hallway after hallway. My cool attitude thinned and I stopped.

"Where the heck is the nurse's office!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

God thing no one was around.

"I can tell you."

Well, almost no one. The voice was a girl.

I turned to see..see... What was her name again? Pink hair, she's a meister.. It's coming to me.. Its coming.. It's coming! Kim! That right Kim!

"Hello anyone home?" She said waving her hand in my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed another girl join her.

...Her name was difficult. Jacuu..Jaqwee..Jauciu... You know what! I'm calling her Jackie! There anime and manga! I'm changing the name!

Give me your best shot as your rebuttle!

"Let's go Jacqueline, this guy is a lost cause." Kim said walking away. Jackie following her.

I know her name, I just can't pronounce it. But I do remember something interesting about little Kim.

"Oh what a shame." I said putting on a 'woe is me act.' "And here I was hoping to reward somebody for help."

Kim stopped in her tracks and stood there.

"I guess I'll just be eating caviar by myself tonight." I said.

Then she sped up right to me like bullet and started shaking my hand.

"You know when say lost cause I mean it in a good way right? My name is Kim what's yours?" She asked.

"Jacob Barnaby. Of the upper Barnbys." I lied. "Now if you could direct me to the nurses office."

"Right this way." She said putting her arm over my shoulder. "I thhink we're gonna get along great. Don't you?"

"Swimmingly." I agreed.

0)0)0)0)0)

"Here we are, the nurses office." Kim said as we arrived.

"Thank you." I said.

"Now about this reward." She said.

"Aw yes, my friend how silly of me to forget." I said. "I left my check with my associat inside. Let me fetch it."

I opened the door and saw Nurse Meduca taking measurments of Ninciao. With her shirt off.

"I really don't care at what is happening I just need to find a pen and blank paper." I said rummaging through cabinets.

After finding it I wrote a note instead of a check.

"Aw, here it is." I said opening the door and handing Kim the folded piece of paper. "I hope in the future we can become great allies."

I closed, locked and walked over to a bed and held three fingers up.

Three

Two

One.

*Bam!*

The door flew off it's hinges showing an enraged Kim looking over at me with a muderous look.

"Fool me once shame on me. But fool me twice!" She said walking over to me and grabbing me by my collar.

"Actualy, I didn't fool you." I said.

"Bullcrap!" She shouted shaking me.

"Really I didn't. I rewarded you with knowledge." I said.

"Knowledge my ass!" She said tightening her grip.

"Now now Kim. Let's not turn this into a squabble." I said.

"Alright if you say so." She said pulling back a fist ready to make emergency landing with my face.

"Hey!" Ninciao said

The fist froze right before any damage could be done.

"This is the nurses office. We shouldn't damage it." She said.

"Thank you Ninciao!" I said "You the best meister ev-."

"Kick his butt outside." Ninciao said pointing out the door.

"What!?" I shouted.

Then I was grabbed into the hallway. Many student gathered around to see this spectacle.

"Hey, I've never seen that kid before."

"He must be new."

"He's toast."

"Literally."

I really am screwed.

I saw jackie turn into her weapon form of a pot. It sparked to life with flames.

"Any last words Barnboy?" She asked.

"Yes. If I'm going out. I'll go out with pride." I said focusing energy on my arm and the sword appeared.

"A little off the top?" I asked taking my hat off and throwing it back into the Nurses office.

"How about if I singe your balls off." She asked.

"You can't melt steel it...wait yes you can." I said.

And with that the fight started.

Synopsis of the day: Legen..wait for it.. dary!

Injuries: Roasted hairs off my balls, eyebrows gone and I'm now missing some of my hair.

Something to be proud of: I didn't back down.

Am I in love: No.

Crush: No

Was this all worth it: Hell...wait for it... Yes!

**Authors Notes: Hello soul eater fans Pkn1 here. I hope you've stayed tune to this chapter cause I know I had fun.**

**Jake: But I nearly got my balls singed off.**

**Pkn1:Anyway keep in tune and strengthen your soul with the beat of imagination.**

**Pkn1 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Jake's hare-brained idea!

Can luck escape suspicion?

What possesed me to write that?

Although it was funny.

And this was my first official fight. And I lost, like the new kid always should in every anime.

Hehe-ow!

Hehe-ow!

Hehe-ow!

Hehe-ow!

It hurts to laugh.

I felt pain. Everywhere. But it wasn't as bad as I would think. Maybe it's the anime telling me to keep going. Or I'm in so much pain the pain is canceling itself out.

Who knows.

I opened my eye to have it invaded by the laughing sun.

Wait...Laughing sun.

I was out for that entire day!

Crap! The remedial lesson!

Steign!

Like heck if I'm gonna be left out of that!

Even if I get dissected I'm at least gonna try something cool!...

As soon as I think of something.

But who cares I have to get to the death room!

"You ain't countin me out!" I yelled jumping out of bed with my fists held high.

I seemed to have surprised Meduca. She looked like she was gonna have a heart attack.

"You seem to be feeling well." She said.

"How bad are my injuries?" I asked.

"You still have some slight burns in some areas. And your eyebrows were burned off in the fight." She said.

I looked at my injuries and saw the burn marks on my shoulder and chest. I felt nothing where my eyebrows should be.

It'll take weeks for them to grow back!

And I was in my underwear.

...Meh.

These little problems won't stop me!

"Did Ninciao bring me some cloths?" I asked.

"Yes she-." As soon as she handed the cloths I snatched them out of her hand and changed into them

It was a long sleeved light yellow shirt. Baggy blue jeans and still, the same shoes I had from when I entered here. I thought Kim charred them to puddles of rubber. I'm luckier than thought

Odawa must have fixed them for me.

This will so be coming out of my pay.

"My hat." I said.

She handed it to me and I opened the door and took one last look at her. Might as well freak her out a little.

"You seem like a pet person, maybe you should get a pet snake." I said.

And with that I ran off.

Will she kill me? Maybe, but I didn't care. I just really wanted to surprise her since I'm in this universe. This is a once in a lifetime thing for me, so why not?

* * *

><p>Turn left! Right! Left! Left! Right! Down a hall, death room! Bingo!<p>

I bammed on the door and it opened, I ran as faster than ever. Didn't realy hink I could get in like that.

"You ain't countin me out!" I yelled as I skidded up the stairs and stopped in between Lord Death in his mirror and the rest of them.

Ninciao was here to.

"Your late as ever P.K-san." She said.

"Quit calling me that." I said.

"That was some entrance." I heard Soul say.

"He! What can I say? I'm a knucklehead. And only the best kind!" I proclaimed pointing my finger into the air. "Continue Lord Death."

"Actually, I'm done." He said.

"Dude, where are your eyebrows?" Black Star asked.

"Onto the graveyard!" I said marching off and ignoring that question.

"How did you know we were going to a graveyard?" Maka asked.

I froze.

_"Oh crap! Think of an excuse!"_

"Lucky guess?" I said shrugging. "Now lets go!"

Although I could feel a suspicious gaze coming from Maka.

Maybe it's my imagination.

* * *

><p>The Hook graveyard..That all I got, I barely know anything on this place just the name. Not that there was any informaion on the place to begin with in he anime or manga.<p>

Only that there are hooks on trees.

And it's a graveyard.

Oh yeah, and we found Sid's grave.

"Come on out! Nap times over Zombie!" Soul yelled.

It was a cross like grave with Sid's name on it. But the cross looked like a real cross.

Shouldn't it be changed slighlty. It should only look like this in the manga...

Am I in the manga version or the anime version?

Or maybe when ninciao and I came into this world both the manga universe and the anime universe synced together and in random places scenes that happen in the anime happen and in the manga happen!

Or maybe we screwed up the universe entirly.

Oh well. You only live once. Or twice in mine and ninciao's case.

"It's so, so, soooo. I got nothing." I said.

"That was random." Ninciao said.

Hard to believe the statue of liberty did him in.

Maybe I have that wrong. I think he was stabbed with a statue of liberty figure. But, who did it anyway?

"Alright. I'll find a shovel and start digging." I said.

"Do you see a shovel anywhere?" Black Star asked.

"I never even listened to your lessons so there!" said Soul as he proceded to laugh like a maniac.

"If anyone has any ideas please share." I said.

"Well your voice could be bad enough to wake the dead. Why not sing P.K?" Ninciao asked.

"First:Stop calling me that. Second: It's worth a shot." I said.

"Aren't you two taking this a little to well." Tsubaki asked us.

"Nah. We'll be fine. We won't fail this test. And do to know why Tsubaki?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked.

Then I pointed a finger to the night sky.

"Because this is only the beginning! The enemy's will only get worse and worse!" I said.

"That doesn't help." She said.

"I'm not done. Besides! We can only go forward from here! This mission will test a lot of things! And as soon as I remember them I'll tell you! But I aassure you this place is not where we rest in peace!" I declared.

"That was helpful." She said.

"Hey! Don't try to up stage me!" Black Star said.

"Sorry. I got carried away." I said.

"Alright, I'll let that one slide. But if you do it again I'll kick your ass." He said smiling.

"I'll, keep that in mind. Now, hear my song." I said and cleared my throat.

_**"And if your heart stops beating, I'll be here won-der-ing did you get what you deserve~?**_

_**The ending of your life. And if you get heavan! I'll be there waitin babe. Did you get what you deserve~?**_

_**The end and if life won't wait, then your heart. Can't. Take. This~!**_

_**Haaaaave you heard the news that your dead!?."**_

*Bam!*

"Ouch!" I said with my face slammed into the dirt by a Maka chop.

"If your gonna sing, sing something better than that!" She said clearly angry.

"Fine." I said getting up and dusting myself off.

I cleared my throat. And remembered another catchy tune. But I might as well change it a little.

_**"Deadly, deadly! Thats what kishin call me. Why? Cause they all die. When I eat their soul I grow. You think that just cause your a zombie that you really can not die~? **_

_**Well you are just so deeead wroooong~! **_

_**"Deadly, deadly thats what kishin call me. Why? Cause they all die. When I swing my sword with my meister. You think that just cause your a zombie that you can not die~?**_

_**Well you are just so deeeaad wroooong~!**_

_**IIIII will eeeat your sooul. Cause that's myyy goal. Singing my own faaame. Lord Death has got your naaaame~! **_

_**This is not so cool you fool, get out of your grave so I teach a lesson in pain. No evil can swallow only choke on my soul and die. Cause I'm just to baaadaaaass~!**_

_**Deadly, deadly thats what kishin call me. Why? Cause they all die. When I swing my sword with my meister. You think that just cause your a zombie that you can not die~?**_

_**Well you are so deeeaad wroooong~!"**_

I turned to see their reactions.

Tsubaki was clapping from my song. And well, the others...

Soul and Black Star going crazy. Well, Soul was going crazy, Black Star was encouragig him to go crazy.

Maka was being gloomy next to a tree. Expulsion must really bite for her.

And Ninciao was swinging on the hooks on a tree. Completly ignoring me.

Well, at least Tsubaki listened. Oh yeah and Lord Death and his son Kid. Or they probably ignored it too.

I was caught off guard by a hand reaching out of the ground and grabbing my leg instead of Maka's like the anime should have been. Sid came out of the ground holding me upside down by my leg.

Hole in head, dreadlocks, blue skin, no pupils. Yep it was Sid alright. Alhough hs dreadlocks didn't smell at all.

"You can sing all you want when your a zombie." He said holding a sharp looking branch.

Before he could stab me I transformed into my weapon form and fell to the ground.

"Epic Entry!" I heard Ninciao yell as she landed a kick in Sid's face.

"Nice!" I said as she landed beside me.

"Thanks." She sai picking me up.

Then Maka leaped over us and slashed at Sid using Soul but Sid dodged the attack and landed next to his gravestone.

"Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki." He said.

Since Ninciao and I are the new students he doesn't know us.

"Good morning, good afternoon, good night." He said and pulled ot his tombstone. "How have you been and all that? I alway tried to remember my manners. That's the kind of man I was." He said.

And theres his catchphrase.

"Ding dong, dong ding~." He chimed.

_"Even though Maka and Black Star could take Sid me and Ninciao are toast. Although, this is the episode where Maka and Soul pull off a soul resonence. But, maybe it can work for me and Ninciao to. I really hope I can think of something though."_

"Class is in session. And it seems we have two new students. Why don't you introduce yourselves." He said looking at Ninciao and I.

"Jake Scraper." I said.

"Ninciao Erinsina." She said.

_"Sometimes I actually wonder how Steign turned this guy into a zombie. Maybe he did what the original Dr. Frakensteign did. But how cold he harness enough electri-nows not the time to be distracted!"_

"Hey Sid!" I shouted which got his attention. "Don't underestimate us! We're gonna eat your soul and be done with this lesson!"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked pointing his grave at us.

"Alright Ninciao! Let's do it!" I said.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Resonate!" I said.

"But last time-"

"I know what happened, but this time I have an idea! A very hare-brained, knuckleheaded idea!" I said.

"Alright. But if we turn into zombie's I'm shoving you into a grave myself and pushing it into he ocean." She threatened.

"Let's rock, Soul Resonence!" We both said.

Power enveloped us as we charged our souls together.

"Really hope your plan works Jake!" she said.

"Don't worry, I just thought of it. Now hold still!" I said.

She did so.

_"Now, just consentrate.. Consentrate..."_

"Whatever you did won't work!" Sid yelled leaping over at us ready to swing his tombstone.

_"Just a few more seconds"_

"The Living End!" He shouted.

_"Now!"_

*Booom!*

The ground shook as a purple cross flashed in the sky.

"What the!? Where did they go!?" He said seeing no one in the crater.

"Yeeaah, about that. Heavy punch!" I yelled from behind.

*Bam!*

As Sid turned Ninciao landed a hard punch right into his face.

He skidded back a little.

"Jake's Hare-Brained Scheme #1: Soul controller!" I stated and Ninciao got into a fighting stance

* * *

><p>I felt really cool right now. I actually got a hit in! Well, Ninciao did but I helped. Mostly.<p>

"Jake, did you do this?" Ninciao asked.

"Yep. And I can't believe it worked on the first try." I said.

"What did you do?" Maka asked.

"Soul Controller," I explained. "The first of many hare-brained shemes that might not work. Right now I'm just wondering how far I can go with this." I said.

"So I can't move, my fate is in your hands?" Ninciao asked.

"I told you it was hare-brained." I said.

"Besides you and I can't don't know how to fight anyway so this is the next best thing." I whispered. "Just keep me in your hands and the connection will stay."

Inside my weapon form I was holding a controller connected to Ninciao's soul. The controller was a joystick used in fighting games you see in the arcade. I guess our wavelenth is the cord. That means if it snaps when we'll be diconnected. Hope this lasts.

Sid was getting up.

"That was a good punch. But it wasn't good enough to stop me. You one star meisters don't stand a chance against me." He said.

"Who cares!" I said.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said who cares? Even if your a higher level than us you'll still lose. Cause we'll beat you."

"And how do you plan on diong that?" He asked.

"I!"

I paused for dramatic tension.

"Have no idea!" I finished.

Every one had the same look: Is this guy for real?

"But, that doesn't mean I'm gonna stand here and think. Cause I think it's time for a ballroom blitz!"

Forward Dash!

Ninciao dashed at Sid But he just leaped on her back and used it to catapault off it back to his tombstone. Ninciao was sent into the ground and I felt the pain. The joystick rumbled and the cord was fading slighlty.

"Ninciao, you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't feel a thing." She said getting up.

"Good. But now he has his grave again."

"Ding dong! Dong ding! Time for second period. Oh and I forgot to mention that when this lesson is over, your all gonna die." He said.

"Like heck we are!" I said.

I made Ninciao dash right up to sid and start mashing in commands to get her to slash at him. He either dodged or blocked with his tombstone.

In heinsight, I thought this was gonna be easier.

"Is that all you've got? I was expecting a little more." He said.

_Fine, you want a little more? How about a bunch!?_

I pulled back on the slashes and Ninciao jumped back.

_Charge Up!_

Ninciao stabbed me into the ground and we resonated again.

"Hare-Brained Scheme 2: Iceberg Quake!"

I glowed a whitish blue and Ninciao turned me like a key. Then the power was sent into the ground. It went straight towards Sid and the ground exploded under him. Dust, rock, and gravetones flew into the air.

Sorry people who were already buried.

Unfortunalty it was to big and sent Black Star and Maka flying.

"Oops." I said.

"Well, that was cool." Ninciao said pulling me out of the ground.

"Gah!" I shouted.

Pain enveloped my body as the controler vanished and Ninciao's soul disappeared fro my view.

"Jake! What happened!?" She asked.

"I must have overused the resonence and now I'm in a cool down. And it hurts." I said.

"You did say it was hare-brained. So now what?" She asked.

That's when I got another idea. But this one wasn't hare-brained.

* * *

><p>Ninciao and I used the rope that held the hooks on the trees to make a longer rope.<p>

"Jake! When I find you I'm gonna kill you!" I heard maka yell.

"She sounds mad." Ninciao said.

"Nah. Now take the rope and hide." I instructed.

_"Now I walk and wait."_

It didn't take long for Sid to appear out of the ground with the same sharpened branch ready to stab into me.

"Looks like your hare-brain scheme failed!" He said.

"Your right, but what about a thought out one?" I asked. "Ninciao, now!"

Then she came from behind Sid and tackled him to the ground and hog tied him by his hands and feet.

"Whooo! We rule!" I shouted with glee.

*Bam!*

"Got you!" Maka said slamming a Maka Chop right into my skull.

I didn't even care sbout the possible brain damage she gave me.

"Alright, we got Sid. Now we just have to find out who turned him into a zombie."

Soul said.

"No need." I said getting up and rubbing my sore head.

"Why?" Tsubaki asked.

"Cause I know where it is." I stated.

"What!?" They all except Ninciao yelled.

"Follow me, we're gonna pay a visit to good ol' Frank." I said walking off.

Ninciao Had to drag Sid. Am I caring... I'll help later.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Wow man! This was epic. I may have made Jake overpowered but I'll work on it eventually. <strong>

**So, review, flame, whichever. **

**And in the meantime, keep you soul in the right place.**

**Pkn1 Signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: Hare brain meets Genius brain!

"Man you need to lay off the brains!" I had to drag Sid the rest of the way after losing in rock paper scissors to Ninciao.

"I'm not that kind of zombie." Sid said.

"Even so, your heavy!" I said dragging him.

"I think we're here Jake." Ninciao said as we arrived at the house made of stiches.

"Yep, this is the place." I said.

Doctor Steign's laboratory, home to the mad genius of Franken Steign. He is a sadistic madman that enjoys dissection. It gave me chills when I read about him in the manga. With a flexible soul thats able to be in tune with any weapon or meister, also accounting on his 'Soul Force', a move that sends his soul into another person that can't match his. The result is a shockwave that ruptures their soul and causes internal damage. And, he's a combat expert. At least he won't kill us, he's part of the remedial lesson and just passes us at the end.

Basically, we were screwed.

"So this is where we find Steign? Let's hurry and finish this up, I'm ready for these lessons to be over." Soul said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Soul. This guy brought Sid back to life, we shouldn't underestimate him." I said.

"Interesting architecture, I wonder what kind of guy this Steign is." Maka said.

"We probably should be on our guard." I said.

"How did you know where to go and who Docter Steign was?" Sid asked me.

Crap! Did not think this part through at all!

"Uhh well, you see... OhlookIthinkIhearsomething!" I said quickly pointing to the door.

Then the door slowly opened and we could hear the sound of something rolling this way.

Then docter Steign toppeled over the door and off his chair with his back facing us.

"Damn it! Still doesn't feel quiet right." We heard him say while he got back on his chair and started tweaking the screw in his head. "Hmm. Maybe that'll do. Okay, I'm gonna try that again." He said getting up and walking his chair back in the house.

"Uh, shouldn't someone stop him." Soul said.

"But we just met him, isn't that rude" Maka said.

"I'd like to see what happens next." Black Star said.

"Yeah so would I." Tsubaki agreed.

"I have a hunch the same thing will happen." I said.

We could hear the rolling sound again.

And wouldn't you know it, he fell over on his back again.

"It seems my hunch is correct." I said scratching my chin.

"Was there something you kids needed me for?" Steign asked still on his back.

"Yeah if your really Dr. Steign." Soul said.

"You did this, your the one who turned Sid into a zombie." Maka said.

"Oh, thats it. I'm guessing your all students from the acadamy." He said getting back in his chair.

"Why did you do this? Revenge? A grudge?" Maka asked.

"No nothing like that. I have a simpler motive, experimentation and observation. Thats all a true scientist cares about. And, I am a scientist." He said. "Everything in the world is an experimental test subject, of course that includes myself." Then he just stares at us.

He's seeing our souls. And he can read the emotion they give off.

_"He is able to do that and match them instantaneously, he really is a genius."_

"Hey do you fell that Soul? I think something strange is happening." Maka said.

"Huh? Like what?" He asked.

"Your soul's wavelenths aren't very stable. Whats more their quite different from on another." He said. "I see one soul that is careless and arrogant and one that is earnest and strong willed. They appear to be in resonence but they aren't.

"What the hell? You mean you can the souls of someone of who is still alive? In that case you must be a meister." Soul said.

"He was able to read the character of the souls to. Only the best meisters can do that." Maka said.

I wonder what my soul is?

"So what? Maka you can see souls clearly like that to right?" Soul asked.

"Oh, of course I can." She said.

" Your soul seems confused by that last stament, how cute." Steign said.

"Shut up! Quit it, stop looking at my soul you creep!" She exclaimed embarresed and covered her chest.

"Yeah shut up little doctor man." We heard from above. We looked up to se Black /star on top of Steign's roof. "No one wants to here you talk anymore. Yahoo! How about we change the subject to a more interesting conversation topic? Like me for example."

"When did he?" Maka asked.

"Let's not question Maka, it only begs the answer why." I said sweatdropping.

"Who cares if you can se souls, what does that matter huh? Not like your gonna see anything insteresting." Then he jumped off the roof and landed on his feet. "Far as I'm conserned he only soul worth looking at is mine."

Stiegn laughed at that. "Your is an interesting one. Your soul is extremely self-centered and more than a little bit wild. It must be rather difficult to find a soul thats compatible with your own isn't it?" Then he turned his screw and it clicked.

"No more talking." Then Black Star rushed at Steign and delivered a kick. Steign blocked it and he delivered a secong one, but Steign used the force from the first kick to block the second one. Then when Black Star landed Steign rolled at Black Star and socked him right in the face. It was hard enough to make his mouth bleed.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted.

Steign turned to her. "Aww yes I see it now, you must be the wild one's partner. Your always willing to compromise and possess a very accepting nature. It makes sense that your the one who is able to cooperate with his soul's wavelenth.

"And then theres you two." He said looking at Ninciao and I.

I gulped.

"The boy's soul is rash but very much in thought. And the girls soul is calm but barely pays attention at times. Theres something else as well but I can't seem to put my finger on it. You two seem, different."

_"Great, he's scanned us. Now he'll attack."_

"Now that I've collected all the initial data from all of you, I we're ready to begin the experimentation."

0)0)0)0)0)0)

"You must be scythe-meister Maka." Sid said dodging all of Maka's attacks with Soul. He was doiing this while he was still in his chair. Then he pushed off her back using his feet and gained momentum. And he headbutted with the back of his head into Black Star's face.

"Ow my face!" He grunted.

"Hmm, lets see syth-meister Maka. Somethings familier about that name." He said tweaking his screw again. "If I could just put my finger on it. Ah! Your mother was a meister and your Spirit's little daughter aren't you?"

"Whose Spirit?" Soul asked.

"Thats what my father was called before he became a death scythe. But I wanna know how you know about that." Maka said.

"I can still remember now, he looked so peaceful in his sleep." He said with a cigar in his mouth.

Don't ask when he pulled one out I don't know.

_"Right no this is when Spirit tell the audience about how Steign experimented on him, and that Maka's mother saved him from Steign when she found out about it."_

"Ah so, you are indeed Spirit's darling little daughter. And the daughter of the woman who ended my greatest experiment. I wonder what kind of subject you'd make."

Man this guy is creepy. And the worst part is he's a tough character too.

Then Steign rolled on his chair at Maka and Soul.

"Don't block it just dodge!" I yelled.

It was to late, when Sid made contact he turned his hand a yellow spark knocked them to the ground.

Crap!

"What? What did he?" Maka was at a loss for words.

"What the hell did he do to me?" Soul asked.

Steign's hand sparked yellow.

"You knew about my attack and what it would do." Steign said looking at me.

I gulped.

"Lucky guess." I said.

"Your lying." He said.

_"Since when were you a lie detector?"_

I transformed into a my sword and Ninciao caught it.

"Soul Control!" We both shouted.

The controller appeard in my hand and I connected the cord into Ninciao's soul.

_"Defend and wait."_

Ninciao did so.

"That's a new one. You transformed your soul wavelenth into a controller and connected it into your meister so you can have full control of her body." He said.

"Well thats it in a nutshell." I said.

"And your okay with this?" Ninciao asked.

"Don't worry. I've got it all planned out." I said.

"Your lying." Steign said.

"Crap." I said.

_"He's able to make a charge without the use of a weapon. It's like that zombie game when you make that electric guitar connected to amplaphiers."_

"Let's see." He said getting up from his chair. "How shall I begin the experimantation?" He made a scissor motion with his fingers.

"What wrong Maka? Chill out." Soul said. "Your soul waves are completly chaotic."

Maka charged at Steign.

"Wait Maka!" Soul said.

_"Crap! Forward dash into a block!"_

Ninciao rushed at Maka and blocked her attack.

"Maka you can't go rushing in you have to calm down." I said.

"Behind you!" Soul yelled.

I felt lightning shoot into my body as I felt Ninciao drop me. The controller disappeared. I transformed back to human form but it hurt like heck. I could barely move.

"You'll do." Steign said holding her by her hair pulled up her shirt showing her stomach. "I'll just here." He pulled out a marker and drew half a square. "Let's see if I can turn your skin into sand paper." He made a creepy grin.

"Your about to need a new pair of glasses basterd!" I could hear Black Star coming from behind them. "How could you have already forgotten that I'm here!?"

"Easily." Was Steigns answer.

"Your not the only one who can use soul waves to attack without a weapon!"

"What?" Steign questioned.

"Black Star Big Wave!"

The force of the attack was enough for Steign to drop Ninciao. he fell to the ground and I ran over to her.

"Black Star get out of there it didn't work!" I yelled knowing Steign already matched his wavelenthe with Black Star's.

"A surprise from the wild boy." Steign said not even damaged at all.

"What the hell is going on!?" Soul asked. "This is useless."

"You deflected my soul attack." Black star said.

"No, he didn't." I said getting everyone's attention. "Don't you remember when he saw our souls? When he did that he also matched his perfectly with ours. He canceled it ut so it did nothing."

"Know it all." Ninciao said pulling herself up.

"The boy is right, informative little one aren't you? But now its my turn." He said.

"Black Star run!" I yelled.

Before he could steign rushed quickly towards him aand unleashed a giant epectric soul force into his brain.

"Damn it!" I yelled getting up and running at him with my arm turned into a sword. I swiped, only for stiegn to dodge which cut off the attack. Blood trickled from Black Star's eyes, nose and mouth. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud making a small piece of blood under his head.

"Black Star!" Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki exclaimed.

_"Even if it wasn't fatal, and just knocked him out, I still think that was scary."_

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

_"This is the part when Kid wants to step in and joins the acadamy. But he doesn't help us and is stopped when he thinks he didn't fold the freakin toilet paper!" Curse you OCD Syndrome!_

"What did he do?" Soul asked. "Damn you Steign you won't get away with this I'll kill you!" Soul said full of anger.

Steign just stood there with an amused smile.

"Right! Let's go and get him Maka!" Soul said.

But Maka just stood their and flatered to her knees. "No way."

"Whats wrong?" Soul asked.

"This is impossible." Her eyes where full of fright. She saw Steign's soul.

"Hm, the little girl can see my soul." He said.

We can't.. The difference between us is to great." She said.

"Hey come on, whats wrong with you Maka!?" Soul asked.

"I can't, he'll defeat me." She said putting her head down.

_"She's losing her edge. I can move a little better now. Might as well make my scene."_

"You wouldn't be acting so tough if you could see the shape of his soul like I can." She said to Soul.

"Hey Maka!" I yelled walking over to her. "So what if his soul is bigger? So what if he's stronger? That still doesn't mean we're gonna give up. Now I for one am gonna see to it that this guy rides the butt-whooping express."

"But you'll-."

"Die?" I interrupted. "Ha! I'm still gonna try and kick this guys big stiched butt! Besides if I die, I'm gonna die like a badass/" I said pointing my sword arm at Steign."

"You seem confident." He said not wiping he grin off his face. "And how are you going to do that without a meister?"

"I'm not." I jumped into the air and Ninciao caught me.

_I don't know how long I've got for control resonence. But, I don't need time."_

"You ready Ninciao?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"This should be intersting, I want to see that resonence of yours." Steign said.

"Jake, Ninciao, stop." Maka said to us. "He's ours."

_"Bingo."_

"Let's go Soul." She said full of confidense. "Thanks for the pep talk Jake."

"Anytime." I said.

_"Alright, here comes a big moment. Although I ruined the first this is the second. Well actually now that makes it the first so."_

"Let's go Soul Resonence!"

_"Crap I'm missing it!"_

They both glowed blue with energy as they charged with power

"Let's kick this up until we reach our limit." Soul said.

"Yeah okay." Maka said.

"Your putting everything into one hit?" He asked.

Maka and Soul were charing up full scale.

"Come on! Let's see how much your souls can handle!" Steign said.

"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister: Witch Hunter!" Maka shouted swinging the now luner moon looking scythe.

"You can control the witch hunter to." He said blocking it with both his hands.

Maka was grunting trying to push on the attack, but Steign had her right then and there.

"But I'm afraid your skills are to rough!" And with that Maka's attck shattered to peices and she fell back emitting yellow sparks. She was taking small quick breaths.

"You managed to remain concious." He said walking over to her. Then Soul transformed and covered his body with her own.

"Back away I won't let you touch my meister." He said.

"In that case I'll start with you." Steign said. He reached his hand out!

And patted Souls head. "You earned a passing grade good job."

"Huh?" Maka said.

"Huh?" Soul said.

"Your extra lessons have been completed. You gave up your own body to protect your meister, thats all you need to earn a pass from me."

"Sorry maybe I wasn't clear the first time I'll say it again. Huh?" Soul repeated.

"Lord Death set this all up Soul!" I said coming out of weapon form and sat down. "He must have asked Steign to do this."

"But if you were in on it why did you kill Black Star!?" Soul asked pointing at Black Star in Tsubaki's arms.

"I bet you think your a funny guy huh?" Black Star said.

_"I could have said this was all a trick, but wheres the fun in that? I mean this is an anime."_

"It was just a test. But I confess it was fun scaring you, you should have seen your faces!" Steign said with a smile.

"Wait a minute did you know about this Jake!?" Soul asked me. "You had to have been to know where Steign lived."

"Actually I could've gotten us lost. Just another luckky guess~" I sang out.

"Lucky guess my ass!" He snapped.

Then Steign did a big spin in his chair. "Hey everyone, I'm sure your all tired, why don't you spend the night in my laboratory?"

"Thats a big fat no!" We all yelled.

"Uh Steign? Do you know how to grow back eyebrows?" I asked.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0

It was the next day and I was now in the EAT class. But, guess who I had to sit under.

"Well, well, if it isn't BarnBoy." Kim said.

_"I'd rather have Asura kill me right now than deal with this. Okay, maybe I'm being harsh but I really didn't want to have this nickname."_

Well, at least I got Odawa to grow back my eyebrows. Thankfully, no one except Ninciao noticed.

"Tsubaki! Was Steign a bigger star than me yesterday!?" Black Star asked.

"Seriously? She asked back.

"I wonder if they hired a new teacher to replace Sid yet." Soul said. "Hey maybe your dad will be our teacher again."

"No anyone but him." Maka whined.

"I bet they got Steign, he's perfect for the job." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Maka asked.

I held up three fingers and counted down.

3

2

1

The class door burst open and Steign came swirling in. He stopped in the center of the class room and opened a book. "Alright class are we ready to get started?"

"Told you." I said.

_"Alright, all that's left now is the fight with Death the kid._

_And then, the real plot takes off."_

I heard the click of Steign's screw.

**Author's notes: I have nothing to say except. I can't wait for the plot! But first I'll have to make Jake stronger. So you know what that means~ Filler Missions!**

**Jake: Are we gonna die?**

**Ninciao: Yes, but not today.**

**Pkn1: In the meantime, bring a scalple and cut open your mind to let out the inagination.**

**Jake: Sick.**

**Pkn1 Signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: Knucklehead vs The Perfect Boy!

The legendary Symmetry Breaker?

After Stiegn became teacher I've had to sit through lessons worse than the Human Centipede! But Ninciao seemed to be facinated by Steigns sadistic nature towards animals. I really hope she doesn't became teachers pet, I'd shudder at what would happen!

But, above all else. On this day. Why? Why me? What did I do to anger whatever god of this anime? Why am I here at the entrence of the acadamy!? Waiting three stinkin hours in the sun! About to fight Death the Kid!? And on top of that, I have to hear Black Star talk for three hours! I was ready to kill myself. I can only take so much of him. Even when watching the anime I'd speed up the video at times to skip him talking about himself! This is madness! Absolute madness!

"Hey Soul." I said.

"What?" He asked beside me as we sat waiting for the new kid.

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"I already told you, your gonna fight the new kid with us cause you brought everyone to Stiegn." He explained.

I rose to my feet. "But I told you it was a lucky guess."

"To lucky, you knew and now your gonna take the consequences." He said.

_"Your evil, you know that man?"_

"Listen up!" Black Star shouted. "Theres someone who must be assassinated by the great Black Star!"

And he's off ladies and gentlemen. Kid, get up the stairs faster, I'm ready to strangle myself!

"Where the crap is that damn Kid gonna get here anyway!? I've been waiting around here for three hours!" Black Star yelled.

"Don't forget me, the one who you guys dragged here." I said.

"Just give it a rest, your gonna fight." Soul said.

He should be here by now.

And there he is, along with the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty.

"Hey." Soul called out. "Are you the new kid we've been hearing so much about?"

"This is my first day, are you here to show me around?" Kid asked.

Soul chuckled a little. "You show up three hour late and you think I've been waiting to give you a tour? If you'd have been here at seven like you were suppose to you could have looked around yourself."

"Whats that? What did you say, seven?" He questioned.

Oh no, here it comes.

"No it can't be seven! Say eight damn it! Eight is better!" He shrieked pointing at Soul.

Soul had a skeptical look on his face.

"It's physically impossible to cut the number seven in half and make it symmetrical!" He explained. "It has to be eight instead! Eight cut in half vertically or horizontally stays perfectly symmetrical!" Then he sunk to the ground. "Take it back. I'm begging you, just say eight please."

"Um, dude is there something wrong with you?" Soul asked.

"Yes, he's absolutely insane." Liz said while Patty laughed at Kid's pain.

"Yahoo!" Black Star yelled.

I could barely hear what he was saying. Okay I'm actually ignoring him.

"What is that? Some kind of monkey?" Liz questioned.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

And just like that I heard Black Star yell as he fell to the ground. And he lands on his feet which shakes the earth beneath us.

And Kid was freaking out. Even though it was an unoticable small piece of the giant pillar that broke off, he freaked out.

"Face it kid, I'm much to big of a guy for you to handle and you know it. Do you see howthe very ground shakes beneath my feet?" He said.

"Look what you did. It's not symmetrical anymore you jerk!" Kid snarled.

"Oh nice, now you've really done it." Liz said.

This won't get any better for me.

"Are you ready for this? I'm about to give you a taste of my Black Star assassin skills." Black Star said.

"It's not an assassination if you've been seen idiot." Soul said.

"You already break the first rule anyway." I said.

"You are a disgusting pig." Kid insulted. "Are you really eager to risk your soul that you'll pick a fight with the grim reaper? Liz! Patty! Weapon form."

"Riiight~" Patty said.

"We've done nothing but fight since we've got off the streets, I could use a break." Liz said.

They both turned into a pink glow and wen to Kid. Then they transformed into pistols and Kid grabbed them upside down. He's using his pinkie to pull the trigger. and he aimed at Black Star.

"If you a want to fight lets do it. Come on Soul, you to Jake." Black Star said.

Whyyyhyhyhyhyyyy!?

"Let's just get this over with." I said standing up and adjusting my skull cap. I walked to the right of Kid. "I missed a really good class today, this fight better be worth it."

"You two are the ones looking for a fight. " Soul said getting up. "I'll play along, but I'm warning you new guy if we do this you'll lose." He walked behind Kid

"Damn straight. All three of us are gonna make one badass team together." Black Star said.

_"Quit including me! Wait, why am I mad? In a way we win this fight, all I have to do is get in close and mess up Kid's symmetry like Soul did. Now how do I do that without getting shot? And what did he mean by I'm the one looking for a fight!?"_

Then Kid pointed the guns on both sides. One facing Black Star, and the other facing Soul. But Kid himself was looking in my direction.

Lets get ready to rrrruuummbblllllllllllllllll lllllllllleee!

Soul and Black Star made the first move, but Kid kept them at a distance.

I just stood there, watching this scene like I would on my computer. It was *sniffle* a dream come true.

"We can't even get close to the guy." Black Star said.

"What was that? Your looking for a more up close and personal fight? Fine by me!" Kid jumped into the air and landed a dropkick on Black Star. Black Star blocked it.

Soul took this chance and tried to get a slash in with his arm as a scythe blade. Kid blocked this however with his pistol.

"Damn it!" Soul said.

Then Kid used the other one to shove into Souls chest. And he pulled the trigger.

*Bang!*

Soul fell back a a few inches and didn't move. "Ow man that hurt really really bad!"

He is okay ladies and gentlemen!

Then I heard Patty laugh.

"Did you think a pair of normal pistol would be enough for a grim reaper? We aren't like regular guns that shoot bullets, we shoot compressed wavelenths of our meister's soul." Liz said.

Like an infinite ammo cheat code. Lucky!

"Now would be great to step in Jake!" Soul yelled at me.

"All right, all right. I'll do it but I won't like it." I turned my arm into a sword.

Black Star ran at kid and a rolling air kick. Kid ducked. Then he did anoher one. Kid dodged this one as well.

Soul tried to get a slash in but Kid fired one of his pistols and Soul had to use his scythe to block the energy bullet.

I came at him and leaped into a slash but he quickly pushed both the pistols into my chest.

"Oh boy." I said.

*Double Bang!*

"Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhh, hohohohohooooooyyy!" I screamed flying all the way down the stairs. "Oof! Ow! D'oh! Ow! Ow! D'oh! Oof! Pain! Why!? Are!? There! So! Many! Steps!?"

When I finally stopped I could barely feel my in pain body. Maybe the new pain and old pain are canceling each ohther out. Nope, the new pain is winning!

"Okay, I'm mad. I don't care if he is a grim reaper, this guys toast!" I pulled myself up and made my way up the flight of steps.

This is gonna suck.

0)0)0)0)0)

I finally! Made my way back to the top. Only to be greeted by a very, very wrong sight.

"Blaaaaaaaack Staaaaaar~!" Soul said.

"Ooooohh, Soooooooouull~!" Black Star said.

And they both bro-hugged

_"My eyes! My eyes! They burn from the gayness! Make it stop!"_

*Bang!*

_"Thank you!"_

"Oops, sorry. My finger slipped." Kid said.

"I don't know what I just saw, but I'm glad its over." I said making my precense known. "Soul, Black Star. I've got this guy."

"Your really going to fight me by yourself?" Kid asked. "You must be a fool."

"Hey!" I snapped, surprising him. I pointed my sword arm into the sky. It gleamed in the sun. "With this sword, I'll end the fight very quickly."

"Hey Jake, don't take my spotlight!" Black Star said.

"Don't worry, just let me have one hit and he's all yours." I said.

"Hmm, fine all allow it this one time." He said.

"Is that so? Are you really going to take me out with just one swing, your bluffing." Kid said.

"Maybe I am but, I'll do it nice and quickly." Then I summond all the strength I had into my feet.

"Lets see if you can pull that off." Kid said aiming at me.

Then I dashed for my life!

Kid started to fire but I shielded my face with my sword. Some of the energy bullets hit me but I still kept going.

"Take this!" I yelled. I slashed right past him like in samurai movies. "Hare Brain secret technique, Symmetry Breaker!"

*Sfx: Don!*

I changed my arm back to normal, then faced him and pointed my thumb down with my arm. "And thats game."

"You, didn't even touch me." He said.

"Tsk tsk, thats not what your eyebrows say." I said with a big smile waving my finger at him..

Then, on cue Kids eyebrows were shredded to bits. When he saw what happed he gaped. Then he spit up blood and fell over.

I took a bow.

"He actually got him?" Soul asked.

"Yeah! Nice one Jake, just like we planned!" Black Star said.

_"Like hell you did!"_

"Well, now that thats over with I'm gonna use the restroom." I said going into the acadamy, leaving everyone to there buisness. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I just pulled off a samurai move! This new anime thing is gonna be-

"Hello Jake." Meduca greeted.

Oh no.

"Hi nurse Meduca." I greeted back, my smile fading.

"I saw your fight just now, you must be ecstatic on your victory." She said.

"Yeah, it was luck anyway." I said. "Is this congradulation all, cause I really need to make a number 1." I walked right past her.

But she grabbed my shoulder.

Uh oh.

"You said a few days ago that I should get a pet snake, why didn't you say a normal animal? Like a puppy?" Her grip tightened. My heart was racing.

"You know, cause snakes are quiet, you never know where one is unless it hisses." I said trying to keep a positive attitude. The hall we are in is empty, she could kll me but can't cause of her Soul Protect. But none the less she could kill me.

"You look hurt, how about we go to my office and I'll look at your wounds." She said.

"Uh no thanks I'm fine." I said trying to take her hand off my shoulder. She had an iron grip on it.

"Why so frightened, I don't bite." She said.

_"Lier!"_

Then she leaned in close to my face and made her actual evil smile.

"Snakes can kill very quickly. And when they poisen you the pain is unbearable" She whispered. Then she quickly leaned back and took her hand off my shoulder. "I hope to see you again soon, you could help me in some way." Her fake smile returned and she walked off.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." My breath was shaky when I said that.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. After taking a number one I walked out of the stall with my hands shaking. I could barely breath.

_"That was scary, I can't even tell how quickly my heart is beating. But, I know one thing. I can't take on Meduca like this. I think it's time to take on some missions. And I better do it before she releases Asura."_

Then I heard a toilet flush as someone left their stall. My mouth gaped and so did hers when she saw me.

It was Kim.

I ran into the girls bathroom!

I covered my ears as I bolted out when she let out an ear-peirceing scream!

_"Why me!? I ask you! I bet the audience is laughing at my pain right now!"_

"Get back here perv!" I heard her yell as she was chasing me.

"I didn't see where I was going!" I yelled back at her.

"Bullcrap!" She yelled.

While I ran through the hall for my life, I knew one thing.

The plot always takes off with something big.

Synopsis of the day: First epic, then scary as all heck, then, all I'm wondering is what god I made mad in this universe.

Injuries: A little scratches and minor bruises from the fall down the stairs. And a concussion from the 'Kim Beatdown.' Yes she caught me what did you expect!?

Conclusion:... I need to get stronger.

**Yo fanfic readers! Pkn1 here saying thank you for contiuing to read this! **

**Jake: Why am I the one taking all the heat!?**

**Pkn1: Don't worry, you'll take your first mission in next chapter.**

**Jake: Oh no.**

**Pkn1: So! In the meantime, imagination can never be perfected! Let it run wild and free!**

**Pkn1 Signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7:

The Ultimate Fail Double Duo's 1st mission!

Will Jake screw this up?

There is a monster eating the souls of the villagers, put a stop to it. Thats the mission, plain and simple.

But, I have to ask.

"Why are we traveling by plane to an abandoned island?" I asked Ninciao as we waited fo our plane to come in. We were walking on a dirt path with tall fields of grass waving in the breeze. We had on hooded cloakes cause of the heat. I think the sun was out to get us today. I mean look at it! It looked ready to go supernova!

"Because your choice of missions was a freakin castle infested kishin deathtrap!" She snapped. "And its not abandoned theres a village. How else could they have gotten the mission to the acadamy?"

I had to admit, with the wind blowing at the right breeze. Ninciao's scarf looked so cool flapping in the breeze while she wore that cloak. It made us more authentic to be in an anime.

"I bet the castle was better, we could have gotten me turned into a death scythe faster." I said pouting like a child.

*Bonk!*

Her fist wacked right over my head.

"Gaaah!" I hissed. "Why'd you do that?"

"Your being a little kid, why are you so eager to become a death scythe now? When we got here all you wanted to do was follow the plot and enjoy it." She said.

I stopped and the image of Meduca stabbing millons of vecter arrows into Ninciao flashed into my mind. I stared at the ground as it it faded away. Then another image flashed in my mind, but I couldn't see the person at all.

"No reason, just wanted to be stronger." I said pulling my head up and speeding up to catch up with her. "By the way, where the heck is our pilot? We've been walking for-... do you hear that?" I asked.

We both heard an engine sound as we turned slowly to seeeyeyeyeeyeeee!

The plane was coming from behind us.

"Duck and cover!" I yelled grabbing her arm and rushing us both over the grassy fields.

When the plane landed and came to a stop we came out of the fields.

"Well, that was some entrance." I said.

Then the door on the plane was kisked open as a woman in a school uniform came out. She was taller than both Ninciao and I, her hair was orange and in a pony tail. Although there was nothing in the 'development' area. Her eyes were grey like ash. Her skin had that island kind of tan.

"I'm sorry! Are you kids okay!?" She asked and pulled us into a smothering hug.

Man she was strong! But her arms were skinny! How is this possible!?

"Uh, ma'am we're fine. Are you are pilot?" I asked. Then she dropped us.

"You to are students from the acadamy?" She asked pointing at us both.

"Yep!" I said pointing at my chest. "Jake Scraper! At your service! And this is my meister, Ninciao Erinsina!"

"Yo." Niniao greeted

"This can't be right!" She whined. "I asked for the best students."

"Hey, this is our first mission." I said.

"Oh great." She whined again. "They gave me noobs!" She sunk to the ground with gloomy lines over her head.

_"As a gamer I take that as very insulting."_

"Look, we'll help you with your problem, you said that theres a monster terrorizing your village?" Ninciao asked.

"Yes but this monster has eaten our people and their souls. It's gotten stronger." The woman explained.

"So it could become a possible kishin." I said. "Well, your driving so get us there as quickly as possible ma'am." I said.

"You called me ma'am again." Her mood changed and she rose up and got right in my face. "I'm not a girl I'm a boy!"

The word boy echoed in my mind. I gaped. Things made no sense. I couldn't feel my legs. What was up? What was down? What year am I in? Whose president? Why is it not butter?

"Jake!"

I was brought out of my thoughts I heard Ninciao.

"It's a trap!" I shouted.

"What did he say?" I heard our pilot ask as. He, flew the plane. I was already in my seat. With no buckles. Lovely.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days." Ninciao said.

"Three days!? No it can't be!" I was freaking out but Ninciao laughed at me.

"You should see your face! Haha!" She sneered.

"Ha ha,really funny." I said through gritted teeth. I left Ninciao to laugh herself to death and joined the pilot. I sat in shotgun. I pulled off my hood, showing my skullcap. I kept it this way since a baseball cap can fall off at times. But when things get epic, I'll ask Odawa to turn it into a...a... I think it's a trilby.

"So, how are you taking being like a girl?" I asked

"You don't ask things gently do you?" He aske me.

"Nope." I said simply.

"I actually enjoy it. I don't have to worry abut getting those big hulking muscles and I can get away with doing girl things."

"Like putting on make up and dresses?" I asked.

"Not full on girl stuff, but I do enjoy wearing girl cloths. But I don't have to fight much and I can just relax and do regular work."

"When you put it that way I'd call you a lucky one." I said.

"Thanks, you seem like a nice guy." He said.

"I'm not going gay." I said.

"Your not my type." He retorted. "And I'm bi."

"Hear that Ninciao!? You've got a chance with this guy!" I shouted back to her. I was greeted by a fist to the face as I saw from my deformed vision as she walked back to her seat with a victorious grin.

My face went back to normal as I rubbed my nose.

"You two seem like good friends." He said.

"Good can't compare, we're like brother and sister. The kind that argue and fight but in the end they make a cool team." I said.

"Except I'm the oldest by a year!" We heard Ninciao shout.

"Just because I'm 15 and your 16 doesn't mean I don't beat you by a mile in the maturity state!" I shouted at her.

"So whats your name anyway?" I asked him.

"It's Alex."He said.

"Thats a nuetral name, makes sense." I said.

"We're here." Alex said. "Welcome to the island of Guapo."

I snickered.

"It means 'handsome'." He said.

"Oh." I laughed nervously.

0)0)0)0)0)

"Watch your step." Alex warned.

I fell off immediatly and landed face first into the soil.

"I told you." I heard him say as he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Watch out for that first step, its a real looloo." Ninciao said with a smirk.

"You enjoying this aren't you?" I asked.

"Delicously." She asnswered.

"This way to the village." Alex told us.

0)0)0)0)0)

His village looked like the everyday village, not! It ws like those old west village mixed in with the regular villages.

There were houses of wood and straw and brick to!

"This is the bar." Alex told us, then he kicked he door in. "Listen up!" He announced getting everyones attention.

I walked in and saw eveyone in the bar give us those mean menecing looks you get in every cowboy movie.

"These two are from the DWMA!" Alex pointed at us. "There here to kill CreamPuff!"

A few seconds past, a random cough was heard.

"Better give them something they want to see." I whispered to Ninciao. She nodded.

We both walked to the center of the bar and cleared our throats.

We both threw off our cloaks. "Damn straight!" We both yelled.

I was wearing my skullcap, with a hoodless black jacket with the same symbol on the back. My pants were grey long jeans. My shoes were black and white but had the same symbol as the jacket under them. This is my wardrobe, and I'll be wearing it throughout the series.

Ninciao was wearing her scarf. She had on a long sleeved green shirt. She also had on black jeans, and her shoes were blue and white. This was her wardrobe.

We had our arms crossed and gave them serious looks.

After a few seconds of silence we thought they didn't believe us.

"There doing it for free." Alex added.

Then the entire bar erupted in a roar of cheers. Ninciao and I was patted on the back and been given good luck.

"Give em hell!"

"Free the town!"

"Good luck!"

"Don't die like the last ones!"

_"Wait what was that last one?"_

Alex lead us upstairs into a room with books on shelves and a desk with a big chair.

_"Oh no, they have those really small mayors."_

"I brought the students." Alex said.

The chair turned to us to reveal...

He was huge! I mean bigger than Lord Death huge! The chair was a lie! He had the big suit, bald head, and one eye glass on a chain. Yep, he's the mayor. His skin was white and the one piece of hair on his bald head was white.

"Ah, Alex. Good work my boy." His voice was like a giant.

He got out of his chair and walked over to us. I only reached his gut. So did Ninciao.

He kneeled down to our level and put his hands on our shoulder. His thumbs reached our necks!

"We've just been surviving since CreamPuff rolled in. It's eaten most of our citizens and damn it if I could do anything. But alas, I'm the mayor. And as a mayor I have a town to run. Thats why I contacted the DWMA, so I could get experienced meisters like yourselves."

"This is there first mission." Alex said.

The mayors eye slightly twiched and he took his hand off our shoulders and stood. "No matter, you two shall be the long awaited saviors of our town. Alex, take them to CreamPuffs lair immediatly. I want this all done before dinner."

"So you guys know where ths thing is, but you can't kill it." Ninciao said.

"Don't underestimate child, you might lose your life." The mayor said, but it sounded almost evil.

He waved us off and we left the bar.

"Why is he so? Him?" I asked Alex as we walked through a forest.

"Beats me." He said. "He's always been like that."

"I don't like him." Was Ninciao's answer.

"Your just mad he called you child." I said.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"It's just past here." Alex said, but his voice changed to sadness.

What we arrived to was a graveyard. There were mounds of dirt and cross shaped sticks in them.

"I'm guessing this is the graveyard of the victims?" I asked.

He nodded.

As we walked through the graveyard Alex stopped and keeled on front of two graves that had really badly carved stone crosses.

"Your parents?" I guessed.

He nodded. "They were the first to fight CreamPuff. I waited for them to come back, but I was told they were dead."

"By the mayor?" Ninciao asked.

He nodded.

_"This smells a little funny, but I can't be sure yet. Maybe I didn't take a bath."_

"Alright we should go before things get all sappy." She said.

"You could show some respect." I told her.

"No, shes right." He said standing. And on that sad note, we continued to CreamPuffs lair.

0)0)0)0)0)0)

It was a lair alright, big cave leading into a long tunnel, and at the end what looked like an arena with bones everywhere.

"Some choice of decoration." Ninciao said kicking a skull into a ribcage.

"Okay, I have to ask. Why did you guys name this-?" I looked around for Alex but he was gone. "He ditched us! Its like those monster movies all over again."

"I didn't leave." I heard. I turned to see him at the entrance. "I'll be right here cheering you guys on!"

_"I hate my life."_

"Why do they call this thing CreamPuff!" I shouted at him.

"You don't want to find out!" He yelled back.

The entire cave rumbled as I ran over to Ninciao and transformed into weapon form. She caught me and got into a defencive pose. She tightened her scarf.

"Soul Controller!" I shouted. "Here it comes. Get ready."

_"I really hope it isn't one of those jokes where we see something small and it's actutally what we have to kill."_

The ground tore apart as we were sent into the air.

_"Quick Time Event!"_

I pictured different button combinations and time freezed for a few seconds, when I pressed the correct order Ninciao jumped off the large piees of rock that were sent into the air and landed into a roll to the ground.

_"Keep on the defencive."_

"Okay." She resonded. "Hows our connection?"

"It's fine, the quick time event uses alot of power cause I'm having to accelerate the-"

"Yeah yeah just tell me when we're running out of power." She interrupted.

"Okay, I should probably not explain everything to you." I said.

"Just only tell me things that might be important." She said as the dust scattered around us.

A giant boulder came zooming at us.

_"Dash into a Heavy Air Slash!"_

She ran straight at the boulder and jumped. With one slash she tore it in half as we ran in the direction it was thrown.

_"Stop."_

She halted.

"The dust is clearing." She said.

"Do you see anything?" I asked.

"Can't you see to?"

"No cause I only can see through this little window in the blade." I said.

"I see, I've got an idea." She said.

Then she threw me straight into the air.

_"Birds eye view, good idea."_

I could see the entire battle field. Then I spotted something.

"Ninciao!" I shouted as I fell right back into her hand.

"I see it to." she said.

So, this is CreamPuff? A giant, menecing, mutated...

Armadillo?

It was a stinkin Armadillo!

It's shell looked the same but its face was horrible, it's eyes were black, and its skin was red as blood. So was it's shell. The tail had spikes on it and the ears were gone.

"That CreamPuff!? What a joke!" I exclaimed.

I heard it growl and I think I saw it have an anger vein.

"I think it heard you." Ninciao said.

"I didn't think animals could understand people, but this is an anime. Get ready, we're going on the defencive before it can attack."

Then CreamPuff curled up and rolled at the speed of a tire.

_"Dodgeroll!"_

Ninciao got out of the way just in time but it u-turned and came right back.

_"I don't have enough time for another. Block Fullpower!"_

We both charged with energy as she blocked the roll.

It stopped but the force of the stop was already depleting the charge.

"Jake! I can't!" She struggled to say.

_"I'm on it! Charge!"_

The energy was flowing back and forth fromthe attack. Got to time it just right!

_"Now!"_

I stopped it on full power!

_"Hows that for a noob Alex!? Knock it back!"_

Ninciao let out a roar as she put all her might into a swing as CreamPuff flew straigh into the rock wall.

"Right out of the park." I said. I could her Ninciao panting heavely. "Hold on, I'll use some of the power to keep you steady."

Ninciao glowed as she took a deep breath and blew. Her breathing stabled.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"Don't menion it." I said.

Then we saw it fall to the floor and uncurl.

"Nows our chance." Ninciao said.

_"Dash!"_

She took off running. While she was running we saw it get up and actually stomp on the ground in anger. It even blew steam out of its nose.

Then it curled back into a ball, now with spikes! It rolled straight at us!

_"DodgeRoll!"_

While she did this it stopped and slammed its tail right into the ground. The controller rumbled like crazy as she lied in a small crater. I could also feel some of the pain.

"Ninciao! Crap! I'll use whats left of the reserves and get you back up!" I said.

CreamPuff was doing a victory dance from this. Then he jumped into the air and turned into a normal ball. And bounced on us!

*Bam!*

*Bam!*

*Bam!*

Then he rolled off us.

"Ninciao!? Ninciao!? Damn it! I'm doing it!" I said consentrating what left of the energy.

"Don't." She grunted. Then she used me to help herself up. "Make another charge, I'll try to keep the resonence going."

"You can barely stand! Your lucky enough it didn't use the spikes!" I said.

"Just do it." She said and spit a loogie of blood.

I took a sigh of defeat. "Fine. You asked for this!"

_"Charge!"_

The controller slightly rumbled, but it stopped soon after. Ninciao took a deep breath and blew.

"Lets finish this thing off." She said.

CreamPuff saw this and got mad again and rolled at us, spikes included.

I smirked. Although I should scold her, I'll let this slide.

_"Charge! And Dash!"_

She took off while we both glowed with energy.

"Soul Resonence!" We both shouted.

Energy channeled from her and it went to me, I sent it back with more power. This continued until my blade shined a light orange aura.

"Can't you consentrate this?" Ninciao asked.

"I'll try!" I said as I focused.

My blades energy grew smaller and smaller until the energy gleamed from the top of it.

_"And leap!"_

She took a big jump and readied for a slash.

"Eat this!" We both yelled. We slashed right through it so quickly it didn't notice. We landed and Ninciao smirked as I turned back to human form. We turned our backs to it and put our thumbs down.

"And thats game." We simply said. "Silent Hare Slash."

It screeched as a orange light exploded from it. We didn't even move an inch from the force of the explosion.

Ninciao looked so badass when her scarf flapped from the explosion.

Then, to seal the deal.

We brofist.

I looked to see my first kishin egg.

Only to see a blue soul. A pure blue soul.

.

.

.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat t!

"What!?" I screamed running up to it. "What!?" I repeated.

"What the hell!?" Ninciao said.

"How can this be?" Alex asked walking up to the soul. "Does this mean my parents fought this thing for nothing?"

"Nope, it means someone was pulling the strings." Ninciao said.

"You've got to be crapping me! Its one of those senarios!?" I exclaimed.

She nodded.

I growled and snatched CreamPuffs soul. "Come on Alex, we're going to see the mayor."

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

The sun was starting to set as we made it into town.

I was the one to kick the door open to the bar this time.

"They've returned!"

"Break out the best beer!"

"It's time to celebrate!"

"Shut it!" Niniao yelled as I stomped my way to the mayors office.

"Knock knock!" I shouted breaking the door down with my foot.

"What has gotten into you bo-

"Shut your dirty pie hole you..you...Shit feeding lier!" I cursed as I walked to his desk and put CreamPuffs soul on the desk. "It was you wasnt it? You've been sending people to fight this thing so you can have their souls what I want to know is how you made CreamPuff like that!"

He stayed silent, then he stood up and walked over to a bookcase. He pulled out a book and opened it revealing a vile of black substance. "Is this what your asking about?"

My eyes widened. It was him. I transformed my sword an stabbed it into the ground in anger making a hole.

"Now now don't be angry my boy. The only way I found out about this was through that boys parents, their souls were delicous. I only used this to attain power, thats what you weapons want also isn't it? Power? These people are like a well and I'm the bucket that collects it. Why don't you join me? I'll make you an offer you an refuse. What do you say?"

His big hand was reaching out to me. I stood.

"I have only one thing to ask..."

The atmosphere was so thick I could cut it.

...

"How was that Ninciao?" I asked to the floor.

"Hollywood would be at your doorstep." She answered.

The mayors expression was priceless, gaping mouth, bugged eyes, sweat dripping. Just priceless!

We heard an uproar downstairs and then the mayor pointed a gun at my head. But I quickly put my sword to his neck.

"If I'm going to hell, I'll take you with me demon!" He snarled. His eyeglass falling off and hanging fom is chain.

"I've got something to ask you..You feeling lucky? Well do ya punk!?" I yelled.

*Bang!*

*Gsh!*

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. And stop.

I was in the center of the bar. Eveyone was silent. Ninciao walked up to me.

"Did you get him?" She asked.

"Shoosh yeah I got him!" I yelled as I held his kishin soul up high.

The entire bar and I think the town outside erupted into celebrating. Ninciao lulled me into a noogie as I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Good plan, where'd you get the idea?" I asked.

"Your not the only one who reads manga." She said.

"Well. Heres to my first victory." I ate the soul whole.

It tasted undescribable, like a piece of candy that you earned after winning a prize, or actually winning that thing for that contest you saw on T.V.

I took a big gulp and sighed. Then something erupted in my body.

"How do you feel?" Ninciao asked.

"Like I leveled up." I said smiling. "Come on, theres one more thing we have to do."

"What?" she asked.

0)0)0)0)0)0)

"We are gathered here today to send off a great..thing." I said as I was buring CreamPuffs soul. "And thats all I got."

"You are so simple." Ninciao and Alex said.

"He killed some of the town what else can I say?" I said after I finished buring it.

"I want to thank you two. For everything." He started to tear up.

I waked to him and held out my hand for a handshake. What I got wasa bone crushing hug and tears in my cap.

0)0)0)0)0)0)

It was night time when we got back to the DWMA.

"Ah, home sweet home." I said as we walked to the steps. "You go on back to your dorm, I'll go to Lord Death."

"Thanks." Ninciao said as she left.

I took a deep breath and started walking.

I soon saw someone sitting on the steps.

At a closer look I saw it was Kim.

"Got stood up I'm guessing?" I said as she looked surprised to see me.

"What do you want BarnBoy!" She snapped.

"I'm just wondering why your here at night without your partner, on the steps, with that releived look on your face." I said with a grin.

"None of your buisness!" She snapped again.

I shrugged and continued walking, then I stopped.

"Hey!" I called to her, she turned to me. I gave her a care-free smile. "Thanks for waiting up." Then I continued walking.

I did hear her call me some names, but I just ignored them and continued walking.

Synopsis of today,injuries, and conclusion: Totally worth it.

**Yooooooooooooooo FanFic readers!**

**My longest written chapter yet! It took me all day.**

**Jake: I know I had fun.**

**Pkn1: So, as I always say.**

**Roll out with the best luck you punks!**

**Pkn1 signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Early Authors note: Hey readers, Pkn1 here.**

**I'm just thinking that my stories could have gotten more reviews than I imagined.**

**So! I'm asking the fans who already see it to tell their friends and their friends friends and their friends friends freinds!**

**Also review! Even if only says "Jake and Ninciao rock!"**

**Now, sorry for the early announcement.**

**Lets begin.**

Ch. 8: Hare brain meets royalty!

Partners that should never be partners? Part 1.

Today is the day after Maka and Soul had a run in with Chrona.

Ninciao and I were walking to the nurses office to see Soul.

"You knew this was gonna happen so why are we seeing if he's alright?" Ninciao asked.

I used what was left of the resonence yesterday to heal her injuries. I don't trust Meduca at all.

"You really have no compassion do you. I'll go, you just do whatever." I said waving her off.

"Don't cry." She said walking in a different direction.

"Yeah yeah." I said knowing it was her version of saying "Be careful."

When I got to the office I saw Maka already there and in the slumps.

I stood next to her.

"He'll be fine, he's to cool to die like that." I said.

She didn't even hear me.

"I know it looks bad but you can't beat yourself up over this."

She still didn't hear me.

As soon as Steign came out she quickly stood up.

_"It's like I wasn't even next to her. Wheres my sympathy? Wait, why do I are? Souls the one in there not me. He also has some of the black blood in him has well, this is were the lttle ogre comes into the picture. "_

"Thats a nice fake smile your wearing." Sid said leaning on a wall.

"It really is." I said. "I know the situation looks is bad, so keep it on the hush hush." I said to Steign and walked in.

But he grabbed my shoulder stopping me.

"What makes you sure its bad?" He asked.

"Lucky guess?" I asked.

He let go and I walked in.

_"I'm so looking suspicous to them!"_

I walked over to Souls asleep in the bed and Maka was already crying.

"Just you wait, I'm going to become as strong as you Soul I promise." She said.

I grabbed some tissue and handed it to her.

She took it and dried her tears.

"I know I'd cry if it were Ninciao." I said. "But if it were me she'd just say something like-"

*Bam!*

I couldn't finish cause of Black Star surprising us by barging in and kicking the door straight into the wall.

"Soul! Soul! Are you okay!?" He yelled.

That is a stupid question.

"Its going to be alright Black Star is here for you now! Open your eyes!" He yelled literally opening Souls eyelids himself.

Then Black Star started shaking Soul like a ragdoll.

"One look at my big handsome face and you'll be cured for sure!" He yelled.

"Black Star Nooo!" Maka screamed.

*Bonk!*

Black Star now had a fountain of blood sprinkling out of his head from the Maka Chop.

I knew this was suppose to be funny, but I was just face-palming at what just happened.

"Sorry about that Maka. Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

A tear rolled down Makas face but she quicly wiped it away and put on a smile.

It was peaceful.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to the door?"

Crap!

_"I forgot that in the series this was her first appearence."_

"From the looks of it things have been lively in here." She said.

"You don't know the half of it." I said.

"Dr. Meduca." Maka said.

"Good afternoon." Maka and Tsubaki said bowing slightly.

"Hey doc whats up? Are you here to check up on how Souls doing?" Black Star asked.

You bounce back fast.

Oh yeah, this is my favorie part in this episode.

I looked down.

"Um, Maka. I think you dads trying to score." I said pointing at Meducas leg.

A smiling scowl and an angry vain appeared on her head as she saw her dad cuddling up to Meduca.

The hearts were literally coming from his head.

Only in an anime.

"Oh my darling, my dear white coated angel. Please heal me, my heart is in need of your sweet sweet medical love that only you can cur-"

*Bonk!*

Spirit took Black Stars spot in the fountain of blood catagory.

I should be laughing, but I did another face-palm. Okay I did smile a little

Wait, this is the end of the episode. So the next one is...

_"Oh heck no!"_

"You know something just came up and I have tofixaasomethingorother!" I said.

I quickly ran out of the nurses office and tried to find Ninciao. Lucky for me she just came out of the bathroom. I grabbed her and rushed to the mission board.

"And tell me why are we doing this a day after we just got through with one yesterday?" She asked as I stopped at the mssion board and looked for a good enough one.

"I'm bored and don't want to be in the next episode, even you know it." I said.

"You mean that weird white thing that Black Star and Kid look for?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, you'd probably go with them." She said.

"Which is why since I don't know if the episode is connected to today or tommorow I'm looking for a long mission. Aha!" I exclaimed finding one.

Maybe I'm taking this in the wrong direction.

Maybe, but I don't care.

"What is it?' She asked.

"No idea but it looks important." I said grabbing it.

But another hand grabbed it as well.

I turned to see it was...

Kim!

"Excuse me, but I think we were first." I said.

"No I think we were." She said gesturing to herself aand Jackie.

"You know, I should take the mission." I said grabbing it with her hand still on it.

"No I think I should." She said.

We were both acting nice towards each other but we both knew we were ready to tear each others throat out. And I think Ninciao and Jackie knew that to.

I tugged

She tugged.

I smiled.

She smiled.

I pulled.

And when she pulled I let go. She fell to the floor as the it flew out of her hands. I caught it and and I ran straight for the registration desk.

"Get back here!" I heard Kim yell.

Yeah-no.

Left! Right! Down a hall! Left! Le-!

I was tripped and the mission fell right out of my hand.

"Thank you~" Kim said as it landed in her hand.

"Hey!" I shouted as she sped off.

I ran after her and leaped into a tackle.

Somehow we both fought over it while we were moving. Kinda like those cartoon fight dustclouds.

This went on for minutes.

"Let go Barnboy!"

"Nevah!"

When we hit a wall we were both holding the mission. Then Kims partner Jackie took it out of our hands.

"Ninciao and I have reahed a decision, and your both gonna do the mission together." She said with Ninciao standing next to her.

"What!?" We both exclaimed.

Then we just glared at each other and I think lighting shot out of our eyes.

0)0)0)0)0)0)

We were all in a carridge headed for a castle far out in wherever. I should really look at the location of these places.

The carridge was being pulled by two white horses.

I was on the left side, and Kim sat on the right. Ninciao was sitting next to me and Jackie was sitting next to Kim.

And I'm not complaining.

"Splendid! 4 DWMA students coming to our aid!" Said the butler guy sitting across from us. He had blond hair, green eyes, and the usual butler suit. He told us his name was George.

"So who are we protecting?" I asked.

"Her majesties daughter. Princess Angeline." He answered.

Fancy.

"Are we there yet?" Ninciao asked.

As if on cue the carridge stopped.

"We've arrived." George said.

I quickly got out and gaped as I saw the biggest castle I ever saw in my life.

"Impressed?" George asked.

"Yeah.." I simply said.

"Come, you must meet his and her majesty." George said.

Ninciao had to pull me inside cause I was still gaping.

As we walked through the hall everything looked like a regular mansion.

Paintings, statues, knights in armor suits, busts...

There statue heads you pervs.

George stopped at a giant silver door and opened it. He showed us in.

_"Please be kind and happy and not stingy and greedy."_

"I have brought the students from the DWMA like you requested your majesties." He said.

The man and woman that stood before us...

Were just two regular looking people.

The man was wearing a white plaided long sleeved shirt, and kahki pants. He looked in his 40s and his eyes were squinted to the point I couldn't see his eyes. His hair was brown. His skin was white. And he was only wearing sandles showing his white socks.

The woman was wearing a sky blue long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and blue tennis shoes. Her hair was black and reached her back, her eyes were grey and I think I could see a fang on the top left lip. Her skin was white.

"Presenting his and her majesty, Sir Richard Adon and Miss Eliza Adon." George said gesturing to the two.

"Hello." Richard said.

"Good evening." Eliza said.

"Hi." both Kim and I said. We both glared at each other afterwards.

"Pleased to meet you." Jackie said.

"Yo." Ninciao simply greeted.

"Thank you for aiding in protecting our young Angeline." Eliza said.

"No problem. This will be a walk in the park." I said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Barnboy." Kim said.

"Look whose talking." I gritted as we both continued to glare at each other.

"You two must be partners." Richard said pointing at us.

We both looked at him, then at each other.

"No way!" We both said turning our backs to each other.

"I think I smell young love." Eliza said.

"Heck no!" we both yelled.

"Quit copying me!"

"I mean it!"

"Stop!"

"You two are so gonna get together." Ninciao said.

"I will not stand for such lies!" I said walking off.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To pee!" And with that I slammed the door behind me.

_"No way am I gonna date her! No way do I even care about her! Besides its not like the audience has a name for our pairing anyway! Why am I caring about that!?"_

And where is the bathroom!?

Left, hallway, left, hallway, right, hallway, left, right, right, right, hallway.

Annnnnnnnnnnd!...

I'm lost.

And the need to pee has left me.

Whell thats a plus.

Wait..

I smell food.

Time to follow my nose.

0)0)0)0)0)0

Curse you nose!

I'm now in a dining room but I don't see anything. No food in sight.

"Ahh!"

_"What was that?"_

I quickly ran in the direction of the scream. I as now in th kitchen and...

Wow that is a big fridge.

It was tall! And... I can't find anywords for-

"Help!"

Oh right the voice.

I looked to see the fridge half opened. I walked in to ee a tall ladder. Then I looked up to see a person hanging from it by one hand.

That person lost his/her grip!

"Aaaaaahhh!"

I caught..her in my arms.

"You can open your eyes." I told her.

She looked at me. "Oh no I'm dead!" She said.

"Nope." I said setting her down. "you just fell from tht ladder. I am the one of the DWMA students here to escort you to, wherever you were gonna go to."

She was wearing a a long yellow sundress and purple sneakers.

Her hair reached her back and it was white like snow. Her eyes were blue and her skin was whit. And I could see a fang on the top left of her lip.

"You must be Angelina." I said.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked.

"Jake Scraper." I said doing a bow. "At your service. At least until this is all over."

She let out a soft laugh.

*Gggggrrrrrrr!*

She jumped back into my arms. "What was that!?" She asked.

I set her down and lifted my shirt. My stomach was literally rumbling.

"It seems I am hungry." I said.

"Not to worry." She said and clapped her hands.

"What will you dine today madam?" Asked the chef that instantly appeared next to us.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"What will you like?" She asked.

"Uuh, a pizza?" I asked.

"What toppings?" He asked.

"Pepperoni."

"What size?"

"Large."

"One pepperoni pizza!" He called out.

Then two waiter carried in a very large pepperoni pizza.

I was gonna cry from the sight of it. I think the pizza itself gleamed like gold.

"Is this large enough sir?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said taking the whole thing and taking giant bites out of it.

In six bits I've eaten half of it. In six more bites it was gone. The chef handed me a napkin and I dried my mouth.

*Buuuuurp!*

"Excellent belch sir." He said.

"Thank you." I said patting my belly in satisfaction.

"Will that be all?" He asked.

"When you hear my stomach growl, you'll know when needed." I said.

"Thank you, good day sir." And just like that he was gone.

"How does he do that?" I asked.

"Everyone on staff is trained to be on time at the drop of a dime." She said.

"So why do you need DWMA students? If your security is like that then what do you need us for?"

"Its for that reason, our entire security staff is dead." She said.

I gulped.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

As we walked through the hall she told me that the security staff was killed by a group of becoming kishins that want her family's royal treasures.

And their souls.

"That makes sense." I said.

"And since kishins get stronger from eating human souls we resorted to contacting the DWMA."

"Don't worry we'll kick all their butts!" I said.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Then something clicked in my head.

"Get behind me!" I said.

*Boom!*

The hall floor exploded as I got in front of her to shield her. I transformed my hand into a sword.

Small and big pieces of wood flew around.

_"This is bad, the enemies are early."_

"Hand over the girl." The person said.

He looked like those evil warriors you see in movies. torn cloths big weapon.

And his pointy teeth and greedy eyes showed he was turning into a kishin.

"Warrior! You are a vile creature who has strayed down the path of evil! As a weapon it is my duty to-!"

He didn't even let me finish as he leaped at us. I got ready to defend.

Then fire shot from behind him as he fell before us charred. Then he turned into a kishin egg.

"Kim! I had this under control!" I yelled.

"It didn't look like it to me." She said walking up to us holding Jackie in er weapon form. The kishin soul flew right into the weapon.

"You always seem to be in trouble somehow." Ninciao said walking up to me.

"Yeah yeah." I said.

Then she flicked my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"I felt like it." She said.

"That doesn't sound like a good reason."

"It was one at the time."

"Beside that note, we have to get you safe." I said to Angelina. "There is gonna be alot more whre this guy came from.

"But since someone like him could get in so easily we'll have to stay with her." Ninciao said.

"Alright, Kim and Jackie."

"Jaqueline." She corrected.

"Of course you are." I said. "You two will protect the king and queen since there in a one door area. Ninciao and I will keep constant watch on the princess. If any one of us has any trouble we make a door by any means nessasary and get out of the castle. We'll rendezvous when were clear from any enemy activity in the forest. I'll give a signal when I'm clear. Any questons?"

Kim just stood there.

"I'm surprised to." Ninciao said.

"If there are no questions-."

"Wait." Ninciao said. "How are we stay in contact?"

"I think I can help." Angelina said. Then she clapped her hands.

"You called my lady?" A mechanic said appearing in front of us.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed.

"I know its just like Slenderman." I said.

"Who?" Kim, Jackie, the mechanic, and Angelina said.

"Nevermind." I said.

Hey, I've got to name the operation.

"Lets begin operation:...

.

.

Chessboard Defence!"

**Authors note: Merrrrrrry Chriiiiistmaaaaaass Readers!**

**I've made a two parter~!**

**I really don't have anything else to say. **

**Except this!**

**Your royalty is like your imagination, higher than anyone elses!**

**Pkn1 Signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9: Final part!

A different doorway?

It was nightime as we were waiting for the possible horde to attack.

The moon, as always. Was having that insane smile with blood trickling down its mouth.

"Worst. Operation Name. Ever." Kim said over the walkie talkie Ninciao was holding.

"Quit complaining." I said in my weapon form.

Ninciao and I were in Angelina's room. The Kishins weren't attacking yet. And that was weird.

Ninciao was looking through a pair of binoculars out of Angina'e window.

"You see anything?" I asked.

"No, nothing. You think that was all?" She asked.

"We're not that lucky." I said.

"Why can't we be lucky for once?" She asked.

"Because we're students of the acadamy, nothing is ever easy." I said.

"We never had this kind of problem back home." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We were ghosts to everyone, we had each other only to worry about. Then 'that' happened." She said.

"...Yeah, I guess your right." I said.

"Look, now that we are here we might as well 'live it up' like you keep saying." She said.

"You mean your not gonna go emo over this?" I asked.

"Heck no. I'm not like that, you should know that more than anyone else." She said.

"Excuse me."

We turned to Angelina sitting on her bed.

"What was 'that'?" She asked.

_"Uh oh."_

"Its nothing to worry about." I said.

"But it sounded important." She said.

"When we were in school, our entire class was killed by a kishin. The only way we survived was cause Jake and I killed it. No one believed us and thought we were the culprits. So, we ran away. When we found out about the DWMA we bolted straight to it. And here we are." Ninciao explained.

_"Even though that was a complete lie, it sounded convincing"_

"Can you ever go back?" Angelina asked.

"...No, never again." We both said.

"I'm sorry for your pain." She said.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. "Its our problem, no else should be involved in it."

"We're gonna deal with it our selves. Our parents are so pissed at us for leaving anyway." Ninciao said.

"I'm sure they've cooled down." I said.

_"Actually, I think they'll never cool down. We're dead actually. There was no way that we could have survived that hurricane_._ Mom and Dad must have been devestated. Well, I can't do anything now."_

"I see. I'm sorry." She said.

"Quit apalogizing." I said. "Just think happy thoughts, posotive thinking helps you live longer."

"Not for us." Ninciao said under her breath.

"What was that?' Angelina asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Ninciao, Ninciao come in." We heard over the walkie talkie.

"Yeah?' Ninciao asked into it.

"Do you see that light in the distance?" She asked.

We looked to see a tiny light in the distance.

"Are they making a campfire?" Ninciao asked.

"Wait, look closely." I said.

Sure enough more light spawned next to the first one.

_"Catapaults!"_

"Get away from the windows!" I yelled.

Great balls of fire! Literally! Thats what was fired. Ninciao ran back and grabbed Angelina's hand as we ran out of her room.

*Boom!*

*Ba-Boom!*

The ball of fire we're bursting through the walls right over our heads.

One shot blew us from the ground and we were catapaulted into the air.

I flew out of Ninciao's hand and was stuck right into a painting.

*Boom!*

*Boom!*

*Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Booom!*

The ground shook as the neverending barrage continued.

When the balls stopped coming in I quickly transformed back to human and looked for Ninciao.

"Ninciao!" I called. "Ninciao!"

The dust and fire around me was making it hard to breath.

I finally found her covering her body under Angelina.

I ran over to her.

"Ninciao! We got to move!" I yelled pulling her up.

She pulled angelina up and I tranformed into a weapon and she caught me.

"Which way?" She asked me.

The outside was on the left. And we were going south so...

"Straight!" I said.

And so we ran straight.

"Where are we going?" Angelina asked.

"To a place safe enough so you can't die." I said.

"Theres a shelter in the basement of the castle." She said.

"And wheres that?" Ninciao asked.

"I can't tell where we are since the halls are destroyed." She said.

"Just great." I said. "Now were really-"

*Ka-Boooom!*

The floor shook violently as Angelina nearly lost her footing.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Ninciao! Ninciao!" We heard Kim on the walkie talkie.

"What is it?" Ninciao asked into it.

"The catapaulted balls have hidden explosives in them!" She said.

Just as she said that a ball of fire dropped right in front of us. We could hear the beeping.

"What the fu-!"

Before Ninciao could finish I transformed into human and got in front of her holding my arms in a 'X' formation.

*Kaa-Boooooooooom!*

We were blasted right into the air. Intense heat and pain covered my body.

*Thud!*

*Thud!*

*Thud!*

We hit the floor as I barely felt my arms...

I looked at them and saw...my arms were blown right off! Down to my elbows they were gone! All that was left was a little bone and meat. I think I'm gonna blow chunks.

"Uhh guys, don't look." I said.

Angelina let out an earpiercing scream.

"I told you not to look!" I shouted.

"Jake!" Ninciao shouted as she ran to me.

"Gaaahh!" I grunted. "That smaaarts!"

Now how am I gonna write? Cause I am not using my toes!

Ninciao just stared at me.

"Jake, transform." She said.

"I don't think-

"Just freakin do it!" She screamed.

"...Fine." I said.

She helped me up and I transformed.

"Is there a problem in my weapon form?" I asked.

"Your blade is chipped off in some areas." She said.

"That explains why my arms are still gone in here." I said.

_"Soul Controller!" _

The controller appeared and I had to hold it with my feet.

I really. Really. Really! Hate! Life!

_"Charge!"_

The resonence boosted and increased.

"Focus the energy into your arm." Ninciao said.

I did so and...

"Gaaaaaah!" I screamed.

"Are you okay!?" Ninciao shouted.

"Keep the resonence going!" I shouted back.

My arm felt like plants were comng out of it! I looked at them to see they were glowing orange and were taking the shape of my arms and hands.

When the light faded my arm had completely grown back.

I was exhausted...Somehow I turned back to normal and fell to the ground.

I could hear Ninciao shouting my name and shaking me.

Then things turned black...

0)0)0)0)0)0)

My eyes widened and I bolted straight up.

Where was I?

A hospital?

Why was I in a hospital?

Ninciao?

I looked around to see the hospital room I was in was empty. And there was a giant bandage covering my right arm.

I poked it but didn't feel any pain. I quickly unfurled the bandages.

It was just my arm turned into a sword. I turned it back to my arm and moved it to fel if it worked.

I could feel both my arms move. sighed in relief and layed back. But then something else cross my mind.

I bolted back up.

Is the misson over!? What happened!?

I quickly got out of bed but collapesed to the floor. It like I haven't moved in ages.

I had on only the usual hospital robe and only my underwear.

Just great.

I picked myself up and opened the door.

It was a long hallway with doors on different sides.

I finally found a room that said 'Laundry'. I opened the door and ran right in.

The sound of dryers and washing machines were all around me. I ran up to a dryer and opened it.

I grabbed a pair of pants and a lab coat. The pants could baraly fit and the lab coa was as long as my body.

I pulled out a pair of socks and put them on. Then I pulled out more socks and used them as a rope to tie the pants in a belt fashion.

I buttoned up the lab coat and ran right out of the room. But I ran back in to do a little some thing.

I found anything red and put one of what was red into a seperate washer.

I walked out with a evil smile.

I continued my way down the hallway.

"Jake!..."

"Jake!..."

Ninciao? It was feint but I heard her voice. I quickly ran down hall after hall until I finally arrived at a door.

I looked through a small window on the door to see a human soul on a table. Next to the soul was different tools of knives, scalples, drills you name it.

...And a gun. There were different scientists crowded behind the table writing down notes and looking in facination. Haven't they seen a soul before?

Wait...am I..back home?

I sunk behind the doorin wonder.

If I am home, why can I still turn into a weapon?

"Jake!"

Ninciao! That was definitely her voice!

That means the soul on the table is...

Damn it!

I slashed the door right in half and kicked it open. Only one piece fell off and the other was still holding on to its hinges.

The scientists looked at me in shock as I ran over to the soul and grabbed it.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled full of rage.

"Its awake."

"Amazing! Its arm is normal again"

"We must do more tests."

"Are those my pants?"

"Did it just call that thing a her?"

"Ha! What a facinating imagination."

Thing!?

With possibly more rage in my brain than I thought I picked up the gun on the table and pointed it at the scientists.

"Now boy, put the gun down, and drop the emperiment." On of them said.

"It not an expaeriment!" I yelled. "Its a soul!"

"Preposterous! Souls are not real. Only a heart can keep the human body alive." One of them said.

I kept a firm grip and my eyes were almost ready to pour out tears.

Ninciao was..

No! No, no, no! She can't be!

But, how did I get back?

"Drop the gun!"

I turned to the door to see armed to the teeth security guards. They had mashine guns and tasers.

I only had a measly pistol.

I dropped it. But held Ninciao to my chest.

They took a step towards me.

I transformed my arm into a sword and pointed it at them.

"Incredible! Its able to turn it into a weapon at will!"

"This could revolutionize combat!"

"What a discovery!"

"What are you waiting for!? Get it!"

With that the gaurds ran at me.

I ran right through them as fast as I could. But one of them grabbed my coat and held me up.

"Don't struggle brat!" One of the gaurds said.

"How about I do this!?" I yelled transforming into my sword form.

He face planted into the ground cause he couldn't hold me.

I quickly tranformed back and slipped right through the guards and an down hall after hall.

"Jake!" Ninciao's soul screamed.

"I heard you the first time! Let me think!"I yelled back at it.

And then I reach a crossroad.

I looked left, I looked right, and I looked behind me.

Yep.

I'm surrounded.

"Get on the ground!" One gaurd shouted.

_"What do I do? I'm screwed either way. I have to think! Think, think,think,think,think,think,think,think! Got it! If I can do the same think a speaker does when there a shortage. I can make a soul blast! Although I have no idea if it will work and..."_

Aw screw it I'm doing it!

I sat criss-crossed and put Ninciao's soul in front of my chest.

Now focus on a charge.

Something sparked inside of me and I kept going. The spark was going haywire. I held in the energy and waited..waited.. spark as going faster and faster. I could feel it increase actually.

It was getting more violent! I thought I was gonna blow!

A little more.

I started to glow.

"What is he doing!?"

"Fire!"

Really hope this works.

I unleashed it all in one force palm to the ground.

*Bababababababa-bang!*

*Boooooom!*

*Ckkrrsh!*

Everything around me turned white as the blast unleashed around me. I felt myself float as I held Ninciao's soul to my chest.

Then everything went..white this time.

0)0)0)0)0)0)

I bolted straight up as I heard someone gasp. I turned to see it was Angelina.

I'm back!

I looked at my self.

And I'm okay!

"Glad to see your finally up BarnBoy." I heard Kim say.

I turned to see her sitting next to a supply crate.

We must have made it to the basement.

"How long?" I asked.

"A few minutes." I heard Ninciao say.

She was standing next to me. I was ready to cry. But that would make me look weird.

*Bop!*

She punched my head.

Pefect reaction.

"Owie yow!" I hisses.

"Come on, there still out there." She said holding out her hand to me.

This would be the part in the anime where the epic ost music would come in.

"Yeah." I said taking it and transforming.

"How many?"

"Tons."

"Armed?"

"And dangerous."

"We could die?"

"Most likely."

"...Bring it on." I said.

We walked to the entrance of the basement. It was a hatch that was lead by metal ladder.

When we got up it nd opened the hatch it lead to the front hall of he mansion.

All round us there was fire, broken wood, and kishins. Lots and lots of kishins.

Big ones, tall ones, short ones, and fat ones. All were armed.

"Hey uglies!" Ninciao shouted making our presence known.

They all looked at Ninciao and I with hungry eyes.

"They look hungry." I said grinning.

"Lets give them a swordsandwich." Ninciao said.

"I'll take mine grilled." Kim said next to us.

"Didn't think you were a wise cracker." I said.

"Just don't die again." Kim said to me.

"Soul Controller!" I shouted.

The controller formed and I took it in my new hands.

"Lets start the main event!" I said.

As soon as I said that all the kishins let out a roar and charged at us from all sides.

_"Dash!"_

She charged right at them.

_"Medium kick into medeuim slash!"_

She jumped ino the air and kickied right into a large Kishins face breaking his nose. Then she followed into a slash cutting it right in half. It transformed into a kishin soul but I had no time to eat it. Two other kishins were about to attack from the both sides.

_"Jump!"_

She did so just in time for the two to crash right into each other.

_"Medium slash!"_

Just like that the two lost there heads and transformed into kishin souls.

More kishins surrounded us.

_"Quick Time Event!"_

The scene slowed down and I could see an opening.

_"Dash!"_

Even though it looked like normal paced walk she ws actualy going at a fast rate.

I turned off the quick time event and the connection was thinning.

"We're gonna have to finish this in one go." I said as Ninciao blocked a couple of swipes.

"How, we never pulled off something like that." She said.

"I have an idea. Kim! Get back in the cellar!" I called.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled back.

"Just do it!" I yelled using Ninciao to slash through three kishins and make my way to her. "I've got your back! Just go!"

"You better not die." She said and went back in.

Now the attention was drawn to us. They all surrounded us. We were screwed.

Not.

"Soul Resonence!" We both shouted.

"Just keep the energy going I'll take care of the rest! Just wait for my signal!" I yelled.

Then the kishins charged.

Ninciao had full trust in me.

Wait for it.

They were getting closer.

Wait for it.

The energy was still building.

Wait for it.

3

2

1!

"Now stab me into the ground!" I shouted.

She did so and I released the energy. Letting it explode.

"Atom Hare!"

*Ka-boooooooooooom!*

Biggest. Explosion. I've ever done.

White everywhere.

All the kishin were obliterated.

When the smoke cleared. I transformed back to human and Ninciao looked like she could barely stand. I put her arm over my shoulder and helped her walk.

I looked to see.

We destroyed everything.

I mean everything.

Nothing stood. Absolutly nothing.

"I think you overdid it." She said to me.

"Yeah, maybe a little." I said.

"Where are the souls?" She asked.

I looked around to see that there were none. Not one in sight.

"Okay, I overdid it." I said. "Alot."

"Barnboy!"

I turned to see Kim look at me as if I burned money in her face... She was mad.

"You destroyed the everything!" She yelled.

I looked around, then looked back at her. "I'd call it redecorating." I said. "And besides, the sky never looked clearer."

"You are the most. Idiotic. Insane. Crap-for-brains person I have ever met!" She yelled.

"You mad bro?" I asked.

"Sir Jake!" I heard.

Angelina's father walked right up to me and looked really mad.

"You've destroyed my house and everything in it! The jewlery, royal treasure, food, furniture, and clothes! I'd have to pay everything right out of my pocket to even get what I used to own! What have you got to say for yourself!?" He yelled.

Ninciao and I looked at each other and said the same thing to him.

"The Aristocrats."

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

"No souls, no treasure, no nothing!" Kim said as we carridge rode back to the DWMA.

"Quit whining, they needed the money." I said.

George wasn't joining us on the trip back so t was just me Kim, Jackie, Me, and Ninciao.

Speaking of which.

"Where is Ninciao?" I asked.

She wasn't with us.

Then the carridge rocked violently. I looked out the window to see.

Oh no.

Ninciao was driving.

"Giddy-up!" She yelled as the horses were going full speed.

I clung to my seat in fear of what could happen.

But, somehow. I was laughing.

And I don't mean insane or nervous laughing, I mean good old fashion laughing.

"Why are you laughing!?" Kim yelled at me.

"Because this is fun!" I yelled back.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0

...What was I looking at?

'To Black Star and Kid. I'll always be waiting.' Is what the big tower thing said. It ha Excaliber's face on two of them.

"Ninciao, should we even question?" I asked.

"No, just let it be." She said.

And with that we took our seats, not wanting to go to much into it.

No synopsis.

**Yo readers. Pkn1 here with the conclusion to this two parter.**

**Jake: It wasn't a cool as I thought.**

**Pkn1: Shut it! Anyway, as I always say.**

**Let your imagination explode into your mind!**

**Pkn1 signing off!**


	10. Ova 1

OVA 1: Help wanted.

Pkn1: Hello viewing audience, Piratekingninja1 here.

Jake: And I'm Jake Scraper, the protagonist of this fanfic.

Ninciao: *Bonks Jake over the head*

Jake: Ow! Okay, Co-protagonist.

Ninciao: It would seem are author has hit a snag and is having trouble in continuing the story.

Jake: And we seriously need help.

Pkn1: So, if you have some way in how the plot can advance to the eve ball battle under the school, please don't hesitate to PM.

Jake: Our operators will be standing by.

Ninciao: What operators.

Pkn1: You two.

*Jake and Ninciao bolt out of their seat and leave the room*

Pkn1: Hey get back here! *Sighs* Okay I'll be taking your PM's. Pkn1 Signing off.


	11. Chapter 10

**Jake and Ninciao:Beaing lazy and reading other fanfics, lemons and hentai.**

**Pkn1:And writers block!**

**Jake:More like lazy block.**

**Pkn1:I hate you both**

**Ninciao: No you don't.**

**Jake:On with the story!**

Chapter 10

Didn't see that coming.

Really.

I wondered that in the situation I was in would I at least walk out of this unscathed or maybe even the victor?

"Hand getting tired Barnboy!?" Kim jeers as she struggles to bring my hand down to her side.

"Dunno is yours!?" I strain to say as I bring it back to the middle.

"Like hell!"

"I second your response and rebuttal with paste!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Exactly! I'm trying confuse you! OATS!"

And so she was!... Wait what!?

Kim literally turned into oats and crumbled right in front of me.

I was a girl in the moment of stumbling back and landing head-first on a seat.

"HAhahahahahahaha! I knew that would be worth it!" Came a voice that seemed to be everywhere. I groan getting up and search or whoever was laughing at me. My eye land on Ninciao though because she was frozen in place! I ran up to her and do the usual tests.

Wave a hand in her face. Check.

Snap fingers in ear. Check.

Give a hard slap... Check.

"Alright, whoever you are the jokes over." I said now slightly pissed.

"Quite right-o." The voice said. And so everything went fade-to-black dark. Then a spotlight was heard turnign on behind me. And so I look back and- What in the name of!?

There was... A bunny... Wearing an eyepatch...and a blue cape... Smiling.

"Surprised?" It asked. I repsond with just a nod and walk up to it. It was at my shins.

"Well then, I have some news for you Jake."

I wanted to ask how he knew my name but I just saw Kim turn into oats and slapped a frozen Ninciao so I just asked, "And this would be?"

"Well you kinda screwed up a bit. Well not a bit very badly actually. And I guess you could say I did as well." He scratches his cheek. "It would make more sense to explain. I know you have heard of fanfics correct?"

I nod and was a bit nervous on where this is going.

"And you know how in most stories its where this person goes into their favorite show through either death or some portal?"

"And I'm one of those people, where is this going?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well yes you are, but your in a specific catagory."

Oh boy...

"And I'm in a small bit of trouble..."

Oh boy.

"I am a maintainer. I just look over you and what your doing to see is things go on track with whats suppose to be. Maybe add in an edit here or there to make things look ahead a couple of pages."

"Get the to the point." I snap wanting to know what is going on.

I got lazy and just let you do as you pleased, that attack against Kid, your first and second mission. And that little thing you told Meduca. I just thought I would edit it all later for it to make sense. But now the higher ups have made me do it now."

"This whole explaination isn't going anywhere." I say tapping my foot.

"Its going somehwere your just not listening." He said and sighs. Then he snaps his finger and a book appears in his hand. Upon closer look it was a Soul Eater manga with Ninciao and I on it. She was in the stance stance of holding me in weapon form like a bat. I had half my body out of the blade and was holding a controller. We both had smirks. "Just have to make a changes."

"Changes?" I asked.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." He said and what he reaches baching his backa ndtakes out is aquill pen, the he opens the book and starts scribbling. I walks beside him to see what was goign on but all I saw and even what he was writing was nothing!

"Now I'm going to wake you up back in your bed. I haven't done this before but I'm sure you'll be fine." He said and snaps his fingers.

"Wait what!?" I questioned.

"I said do you think I look cool?" Ninciao asked as she stood in front of me wearing a black suit with a white shirt, black tie and put on black sunglasses.

Why!? When? Wait, When am I!? Did the bunyn screw it up!

"Um, Ninciao why are you wearing that?" I had to know! It can't be that bad. Her face tilts and sinc th glasses were blocking her eyes and eyebrows I didn't know the expression.

"Your kidding right?"

"Does this look like the face that kids?" I asked pointing at myself, and the hand I pointed with had a pair of the same sunglasses on the finger. My eyes trail downwards to see that I was wearing the same matchign attire she wore.

"Maybe he gave himself amnesia." Odawa said floating over to Ninciao, then she suppons her frying pans. "We must bring the memory back immediatly before it worsens and he forgets your name."

"Nonononono!" I panic waving my hands. "U-um, I just need to use thebathroomhangon!" I dash and once I'm in I close the door behind me to sit on the lid of the toilet. Ok, what day could posibly make Ninciao and I wear matching suits? Think, think, think, think, think, think,thi-Oh god he sent me to that day...

I get up and quickly open the door to see Ninciao standing on the other side.

"Well, remeber now?" She asked.

"Yep." And for dramitic effect I put the glasses on. "Lets go."

It was the anniversary of the DWMA.

It was also the night the Kishin will be released.

**Author's notes.**

**Pkn1:Ahh, feels good to be back. Any flames or maby any complaints for skipping over some episodes I shall take in stride.**

**till the next chapter. Good night!.**


End file.
